The Fate of Her
by Simply Paranoia
Summary: The fate of the world is twisting and turning. Life is becoming limited by the one strong force that refuses to be taken down. Yet it all started when he was attending Hogwarts, and he must be stopped at the core by those who live to see him vanquished.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my story! I hope you like it!  
><strong>

**IMPORTANT: For this story I'm making it that everything in their sixth year happened in their fifth year. That includes the half-blood prince's book (5th year addition) and Dumbledore's lessons with Harry, so they know about horcruxes and stuff.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will ever own Harry Potter.  
><strong>

**Prologue **

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office staring at his new invention. He debated with himself whether or not to use it as he thought of his situation.

He had already told Harry Potter everything about Tom Riddle, the boy who would become the Dark Lord, Voldemort. He thought of the horcruxes; two had been destroyed, but five remain. The horcrux diary was destroyed by an unknowing Harry when he was twelve, and in the Chamber of Secrets. He destroyed Marvolo Gaunt's ring himself, which is also one of the Deathly Hallows, the Resurrection Ring. He stared at his disfigured and blackened hand, and remembered the temptation to see Ariana, his mother and father. He had his suspicions as to where the Slytherin's locket was and he had theories on the others, except one. The situation was dangerous, and he knew he did not have much time left.

Albus felt that it was up to him to change Tom Marvolo Riddle's life. He seized his new invention from its place on his desk and vanished to a different time and a different place.

* * *

><p>Albus appeared in Little Hangleton and faced the esteemed Riddle House. His attire was unappealing, and many gawked in disbelief at the man with long white hair and wizard's robes heading up the walk to the Riddle House, home to perfectly normal people.<p>

Albus faced the door of the manor with its large golden knocked. He used it and waited for someone to answer. A young man with dark black hair and dark brown eyes answered the door. His skin was pale without looking sickly and he stood tall at six foot, he was an exact image of perfection. He sneered at Albus in disgust.

"What do you want?" Tom Riddle asked reproachfully and with a tone of rudeness.

"If I am correct the day is December 31st, 1962?" Albus asked politely and with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes. Tom Riddle was taken aback at this comment and nodded his head slightly while staring at Albus curiously.

"Ah, good, good," Albus said, "Them I must inform you that your son, Tom Marvolo Riddle was born today at Wool's Orphange. Merope Gaunt birthed him, and died. She named him after you. I am here to ask you to retrieve him, and give him a good life."

"I knew you were off your rocker, no doubt by your clothes, but this!" Tom Riddle harshly yelled. He had never met this man, but here he was talking about Merope Gaunt, like they were old friends. Merope is his past; he is never going back to that evil enchantress and kidnapper. Her name haunted him and his infatuation with her was gone nine months ago. He had no desire to even look upon his newborn son; he wanted any reminder of Merope gone. He slammed the door in Albus' face and ran away from the door.

Albus knew Tom Riddle Sr. was a lost cause. He grabbed his invention from his beard and sent himself back to his normal time as a new, but insane, idea sparked in his mind.

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please review AND story alert!  
><strong>

**-Simply Paranoia  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Yes, very quick update. I had most of this written when I published the prologue, so I may as well publish it the same day! Yes this is not the most exciting chapter, but it will get more exciting as the story goes along, I promise. Anyway, thanks for reading, please read, enjoy and most importantly review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter, which really disappoints me, OH WELL!**

Chapter One

"Harry! Ron! We have a letter!" Hermione called from Burrow's kitchen. No response came, so she rushed up to Ron's room. Both boys appeared unconscious. She yelled at them to get up, Harry groaned noisily, but Ron still snored.

"What Hermione," Harry said in a weak tone.

"We have a letter for all three of us," she announced.

She walked to Ron and yelled the same sentence in his ear. He awoke with pure fright and a loud yell.

"Merlin, Hermione! What's wrong with you!" He yelled and Hermione ignored him as Harry snickered.

"Now that you are all up, I shall read the letter to us," Hermione said. She opened the letter slowly and began reading it out loud.

"Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione-," she started before being interrupted.

"Bloody hell! Why can't my name be first?"

"Be quiet Ron, let me read the letter!" She signed loudly and continued reading, "I am pleased to inform you that I have an idea of how to cease Voldemort's rise to power. Please floo to my office on August 31st at 6 o'clock pm. You do not have to accept the mission, for it may be dangerous and difficult, full of deceit and deception. You would have to live in a lie. I would do it, but sadly I am an old man who can fool no one, so I need you three. Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione looked up from the letter and stared at her friends. Both Harry and Ron appeared dumbfounded.

"What about horcruxes?" Harry said, finally speaking up.

"Maybe Dumbledore has found a way around that, he did write, 'cease Voldemort's rise to power,'" countered Hermione.

"That could be anything Hermione," Ron spoke.

"Well, we will just have to find out," Hermione said.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron and Hermione awoke on August 31st with a need, a need to know what Dumbledore had in store for them. At 5:55pm they made their way downstairs to the Burrow's fireplace.<p>

"Oh, honestly, you three don't have to do anything that man says!" Molly Weasley exclaimed while fretting over them.

"They may as well find out what it is," Arthur Weasley replied.

"They better still get their education!" Molly bellowed.

"Mum, calm down! We will be fine!" Ron complained towards his mum.

"Oh fine, go, get on with it!" Molly ordered as she shooed the three friends towards the fireplace.

"Good luck kids!" Arthur said with a smile and a wave, as each of them, one by one flooed away to their fate.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore waited patiently in his office for Harry, Ron and Hermione to show. At exactly 6 o'clock they were thrown out of the fireplace one by one, all dusty. Albus smiled at the three lying in a heap, yelling at each other on the floor.<p>

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," the three said in unison.

"Hello, as you know I have a mission for the three of you," he said and the three teens nodded their heads.

"What about horcruxes, Professor?" Harry asked.

"What about them indeed. Although I am fairly certain that I know what they are, the matter is where they are. Hermione, you of all people should know I do not approve of messing with time, but it did save Sirius Black and Buckbeak in your third year," Harry flinched when Dumbledore said Sirius' name, for he died at the end of his fifth year at the Ministry, murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange. Albus continued speaking, "I fear we must do it again to stop the rise of the Dark Lord Voldemort-."

"But sir-," Hermione interrupted.

"Listen Miss. Granger," and the professor continued," I have devised an invention that will turn back or turn forward time to any time and place that is thought by the user. It is not ministry approved, so I do not recommend speaking of it, to anyone. It is my own special Time Turner."

"Professor," Ron said, "What do you want us to do with it?"

"Ah Mr. Weasley, I wish for you to go to the year 1943 on the day of August 31st. This is the year where a young Tom Riddle began his sixth year at Hogwarts," Albus announced. The trio's eyes widened, "Specifically, I wish for you to stop him, do anything. If you fail we can always go back to destroying horcruxes. We may as well try this; it may be easier, or harder. This is most likely the year where he will gather his Death Eaters, and it is the year where he opened up the Chamber of Secrets, causing Myrtle's death. If you succeed in stopping him, Harry, you will have your parents, Hermione, you will not have to worry about being a muggle-born, and Ron, your family would not be prejudiced against for being so-called, 'blood-traitors'," Dumbledore said with hope in his eyes.

"It's worth a shot," Hermione said first after a moment's pause.

"I'll do it!" Ron chimed in.

"Of course, I'll do it! My parents can come back!" Harry exclaimed.

"Wonderful," Albus cheerfully replied with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes, "Now I have taken the liberty of going back in time secretly and informing myself of this situation. I, technically myself, modified the student and faculty memories to make as they knew of three young Gryffindors who are going to be sixth year students. Their names are Harry Evans, Hermione Wilson and Ronald Griffiths."

"Why do we have to change our names, Professor?" Ron asked.

"Well, there are Weasleys and Potters attending Hogwarts. We do not want any confusion. For Hermione, it is better to be safe than sorry," Albus answered, "Also when you travel back in time with my device, you must think of 1943 in Hogsmeade. After that, walk to Hogwarts and head to what you know as Professor McGonagall's office. I am the Transfiguration teacher in that time, so it is my office then."

"Do you want us to leave now?" Hermione asked.

"You can go back to the Burrow to collect your belongings and then come back as soon as possible," Albus replied.

"Then we will go now and be right back, Professor," Harry said as he headed straight back to the fireplace.

"Hurry," Albus requested, "I wish for you to go back as soon as possible."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," Harry said and he turned to the fireplace and flooed away, followed by Hermione and Ron.

No sooner than they had left, they returned back to Dumbledore's office with their familiar Hogwarts trunks, full of their belongings.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "Let me get my special Time Turner."

He rummaged through his desk drawers and slipped out his invention. It was on a silver chain and looked like a locket. Dumbledore opened the lid of the locket and handed it to the three teens.

"Wrap it around all three of your necks and hold on tight to your belongings. Oh, and when you are done, return to this exact place and time, it would be quite handy, even though you would have to repeat your sixth year, but who knows what life would be like. Would you have even traveled back in time?"

"Professor, what will happen with us if we change everything?" Hermione inquired in a rushed tone.

"I have no idea, only assumptions," Albus truthfully answered with an honest smile.

Hermione nodded and the trio wrapped the chain around their necks and sunk deep in thought about where they wanted to appear, Hogsmeade, 1943.

Their bodies and belongings vanished right in front of Albus Dumbldore's eyes, and he simply smiled as his blue eyes twinkled, hoping that the three would succeed.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please oh please review, it would be 'totally awesome'!**

**I love you all!**

**Love,**

**Miss. Caroline Potter**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading!**

**Quickly I want to thank tacker23, Oddly Cute, Midnight Lost, Cassia4u, Weird-Chik2, SEXYbitch, Gabby0515, hateme101, vamp1001, team werewolf and vampire and Nicole Lovely.**

**They all either reviewed, favorited and story alerted! I love you guys! Thank you!**

**And to answer SEXYbitch's question, Of course I am going to write more chapters. This story might be around 20 chapters or so.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

Chapter 2

Harry, Hermione and Ron appeared in the middle of Hogsmeade. The streets were cleared and the air was muggy. Hermione had her eyes squeezed tight, and she slowly opened them, revealing the town. She gasped and took a deep breathe to calm herself down.

"Do you think it worked?" Ron asked them.

"There's only one way to find out. Let's go to Hogwarts," Hermione replied and Harry nodded. Harry removed the chain from around their necks and pocketed it. The three began their trot onwards to their school while squeezing onto their bags. They passed by both familiar and unfamiliar shops. Hermione knew that they had succeeded in traveling through time.

* * *

><p>The gates to Hogwarts stood proud and tall, just like she remembered it from the end of fifth year. She sighed and looked to her friends. To Harry, he was home, no matter what time he was in, this is the place where he belongs.<p>

"Now, how do we get in?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea," Harry stated plainly.

"Maybe we can use the device to get on the other side of the gate. Dumbledore said that it can bring us to other places," Hermione suggested.

"Why didn't he just tell us to do that instead of going to Hogsmeade?" Ron asked annoyed.

"Wouldn't it be rude if someone just randomly appeared in your home?" Hermione said.

"Point taken," Ron agreed.

"We may as well try what you said Hermione," Harry said while placing down his luggage and removing the device from his pocket. He wrapped it around himself and his friends and gripped on once again to his luggage. Then, they all thought of the other side of the gate. They appeared at the other side in a blink of an eye.

"Wicked," Ron commented and Harry and Hermione grinned.

"Hey, we may as well use this thing to bring ourselves in front of Dumbledore's office," Harry suggested.

"I suppose," Hermione agreed, and the trio used the device once again holding on to their suitcases and in a blink of an eye the disappeared and reappeared right in front on Albus Dumbledore's office.

"This thing is amazing!" Harry exclaimed as he removed it off their necks and began twiddling the chain in his fingers.

"It really is," Hermione agreed and she knocked on the door to Albus Dumbledore's office and stood back and waited. In mere seconds the door opened, and there stood a younger Albus Dumbledore.

He had auburn hair and a shorter beard. He still wore his half-moon spectacles, but his face had less wrinkles. He wore midnight blue robes and his bright blue eyes twinkled down at them. The trio could only gape at their younger professors.

"Are you three the time travelers?" He asked kindly.

"Y-yes sir," Hermione responded, for she was the only one who could say anything, "I am Hermione Granger, and they are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"No, you are Hermione Wilson, Harry Evans and Ron Griffiths," he said smiling.

"Sorry sir, I forgot about our names changing," Hermione said, feeling foolish.

"Step into my office please, and you can leave your stuff outside the room," Dumbledore said, beckoning them inside. The three entered the office, and Dumbledore entered once again after them. One step in, it was completely recognizable. It was decorated just like the one in their time, but without all of the pictures of the past Headmasters and Headmistresses. Fawkes was even perched on his bird stand on the desk. Dumbledore walked towards his seat, and told them to sit in the chairs in front of his desk. They sat and waited for Dumbledore to start.

"You know your mission. I may as well tell you everything else that my other self did not," he started, "I have placed a memory charm on everyone in this school at the end of last year during the last feast, since myself told me to do so. In their minds you three have been attending Hogwarts since your first year as Gryffindors. Hermione, everyone, your peers and teachers know you as the brightest witch of her age, so I kept you the same accordingly in this time. You are also a prefect in this time, since, whom, with your grades would not receive that position." Dumbledore began searching through his desk drawers and pulled out a prefect badge and handed it to Hermione.

"Thank you sir," Hermione said grinning.

"Harry, your grades are also the same. I could not make it that you could play on the Quidditch team sadly, but you may as well try out this year," Albus continued.

"Yes sir," Harry said respectfully.

"Same for you Ron," Albus said right as Ron was about to open his mouth.

"Right sir," Ron said quickly.

"Sir, how will we know who people are?" Hermione asked.

"You won't, I can't lecture you on every student that walks these halls," he responded truthfully, "Although your teachers are Professor Dippet who is the Headmaster, Professor Slughorn for Potions, Professor Merrythought for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Ajax for Charms, Professor McCaw for Herbology, Professor Binns for History of Magic, which I assume you had since he is a ghost. Also Professor Demens for Divination, Professor Kettleburn for Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Sideralis for Astronomy, Professor Valeo for Arithmancy, Professor Spinster for Ancient Runes, and Professor Edevanne for Muggle Studies. Madam Reid is the matron in the Hospital Wing and Madam Pince is the Librarian. I, myself teach Transfiguration and am your Head of House."

The trio nodded their heads and waited for Dumbledore to continue.

"I hope you succeed in your mission. I always knew something was up with Tom Riddle. Keep a good eye from him, and prevent him from making those horcruxes, gathering his Death Eaters and becoming Voldemort. Please try, and avoid murder. He is innocent as of yet," Albus said with sympathetic eyes.

"Of course sir," Hermione said.

"The password to the Gryffindor Tower is Agapanthus, get yourself settled. Then you can go to the kitchens for your dinner which is-."

"We know where the kitchens are," Ron interrupted.

"Of course," Dumbledore said smiling, "Have a nice night, and I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night Professor," the trio said. They left the office, picked up their bags, and made their way to the common room.

* * *

><p>The next morning the sun shined in Hermione's window of the girl's dorm. She stretched her arms and smiled at the morning sun. She changed into her Hogwarts robes and headed downstairs to the common room.<p>

Harry and Ron were sitting on a couch in their own Hogwarts robes. The common room was exactly the same from when she remembered it. Apparently, over the years, nothing had changed. It had the same warm and happy feeling as it always had. The Gryffindor red blazed throughout the room and roared with the hot fire.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione greeted as she entered the room.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said with a wave.

"Hey Hermione, it's great being back isn't it," Harry said joyfully.

"It is," Hermione agreed and she sat down right in between her boys, "So what do you want to do until the other students get here?"

"We may as well stay here until lunchtime, and we can go to the kitchens then," Ron suggested.

Hermione and Harry agreed, and they then decided to play a game of Wizard's chess. It was Harry and Hermione against Ron. Ron swept the board, and crushed them. Harry and Hermione were only able to capture few of Ron's pawns.

Later, they went for lunch, where the House-elves were happy to see Ron again. They avoided Hermione the best they could, for she kept talking to them about House-Elf Rights and S.P.E.W. While Ron on the other hand, wolfed down their delicious food. They were more than happy to serve him.

Soon it was time for the trio to go to the Great Hall for the Welcome Feast. They quietly entered the hall with the other sixth years; it was as though they rest of them did not notice their absence on the train. They settled with the other Gryffindors at the Gryffindor table, sitting right next to each other.

All of the teachers sat in their seats in the front of the room. Who they assumed as Professor Dippet wore black robes with yellow stars and a tall pointed hat, which hid his thin white hair. He had a small white beard and long white hair lying on his shoulders. He had muddy brown eyes which stared at the crowd.

The first years, being led by Albus Dumbledore, filed into the room looking scared and nervous. Hermione smiled sympathetically at them, remembering her sorting, and how nervous she was. The sorting hat was perched on its stool at the front of the hall. Dumbledore made the first years stop walking, and he went up and stood next to the sorting hat.

"Hello and welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Professor Dippet greeted the crowd of students, "Now it is time for the sorting of our new students, who I hope will have happy years here at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore nodded to the sorting hat, which raised its top higher and he began to sing:

_All here are welcome_

_In this magic place_

_Full of cheer and laughter_

_We hope you will embrace_

_The founders begin with Gryffindor_

_The bravest of them all_

_Full of brawn and might_

_He would take only the bravest_

_Then there is sweet Hufflepuff_

_The kindest of them all_

_She valued loyalty _

_And would always take the rest _

_Oh Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw_

_The brightest and the wisest_

_She valued brains more than brawns_

_And would teach the smartest_

_Lastly there is Slytherin_

_Cunning is what he is_

_He takes those with pureness_

_Which was much to all's appall_

_We hope you find a home here_

_Have fun and will be full of cheer_

_We promise you will find your place_

_Now come to me, I'll find it_

The sorting hat finished its song and the whole room clapped when it did. Dumbledore grabbed it from its top and began announcing the names of the first years to come up and sort them.

Hermione stared at the Slytherin table, looking at person to person. She saw a boy who looked around her age with familiar platinum blonde hair, just like Draco Malfoy. She thought her eyes were tricking her, but she realized it must be Draco's grandfather.

She scoured the table for the person she wanted to see. Then at the far end of the Slytherin table, near Draco's grandfather, she saw him. He had dark black hair, pale skin, and a seemingly dark demeanor. He looked perfect to her, not a flaw in sight. He looked up at stared right back at her, and she shrunk in her seat and turned her eyes away. She swore she saw him smirking.

She tapped Harry on the shoulders, who was on her right, and whispered, "Is that him, at the far end of the Slytherin table with the dark black hair?"

Harry casually looked over, and whispered back, "Yes, exactly how he was in the Chamber."

Hermione nodded and paid a bit of attention to the sorting.

"Pomona Sprout," Dumbledore called out. A small girl with light brown hair approached the stool and sat down. The hat announced Hufflepuff, and she gaily skipped towards the cheering Hufflepuffs. Hermione smiled seeing her younger professor. She took this chance to take another peak at Tom Riddle. When she caught sight of him again, they caught stare.

Her eyes widened and she turned to Ron on her left, and whispered to him about Tom's presence. Ron scowled in Tom's direction.

"Now that the sorting ceremony is over, I have a few things to say," Dippet announced, "To all the first years, and a reminder to some of our older students, you are not allowed to enter the Forbidden Forest. As according to its name, it is forbidden. Our caretaker Mr. Pringle wants me to tell you to stop all the tomfoolery that some of you have been taking part in. That is all! Enjoy your meal."

The food appeared right before their eyes. Hermione could never get enough of the scent of the delicious house-elf made food. Even though she was for House-Elf Rights, she could not help but eat the food; it was too tempting and made her taste buds melt. She dug right in, taking roast beef, mashed potatoes and some vegetables.

Every now and then she would sneak peeks at Tom, and would see him wolfing down on his food. She figured then that Wool's Orphanage was not good to him. She smiled sadly at the sight, but then realized who she pitied, and slapped herself on the head, which earned many stares from her fellow Gryffindors. She laughed timidly and continued eating her food.

"Hermione, why did you just slap yourself?" Ron asked curiously.

"I- uh, well, nothing," she responded nervously and Ron shrugged it off, but Harry gave her a demeaning look.

The dinner finished up, and the dessert magically appeared. Hermione did not feel like eating anymore, and she told Harry and Ron that she would meet them again in the common room. She left the Great Hall quickly, while a certain Riddle was staring after her every step.

**Thank you for reading! What did you guys think of my sorting hat song! I didn't want it to rhyme, so don't complain about that, you can complain about anything else!**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Miss. Caroline Potter**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the looooooooooooooong update, but I have been busy with school and other stories. OVERBOOKED, IN WRITING!**

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY, OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED!  
><strong>

**I forgot to let you guys know, but for some clarification; I am just going to pretend that Dumbledore lectured Harry all about Tom in fifth year instead of sixth. Also, Harry, Ron and Hermione have no idea who Slughorn is, so do not expect them too. So please don't complain in the reviews about Slughorn. Only to make this story work in the way I want it to!**

**IF YOU SKIM-READ OR FORGOT READ THIS!**

**If you didn't notice, Dumbledore placed a memory charm on the whole of Hogwarts to make them believe that Hermione, Harry and Ron were all attending Hogwarts. Who knows what other memories he added!**

**ALSO**

**To Oddly Cute, who said Is Ron going to die? I really hate Ron, you should kill him. But other than that love the story!**

**I love Ron, unlike many Tomione lovers apparently. I hope you still read this even though I love him. I have the whole story planned (I'll add stuff here and there!) You will just have to see what happens!  
><strong>

****Quickly I want to thank. tacker23, Oddly Cute, Midnight Lost, Cassia4u, Weird-Chik2, SEXYbitch, Gabby0515, hateme101, vamp1001, team werewolf and vampire, Nicole Lovely, Shannon the Original, Nero Basterdino, gobby-wobby, Violet-eyed-Tiger4, and whitehoneybee.****

****AND NOW ALSO SHLEEN, WHO REVIEWED AND ALERTED RIGHT AS I UPDATED BEFORE!  
><strong>**

****Let's hope to add more names to that list! You can join by favoriting, reviewing and story alerting! Thanks so much to the people above who did! It means a lot, especially since I am now only starting my third chapter, and with fourteen reviews! It's fantastic! At least to me!  
><strong>**

Chapter 3

"So we have Potions first with a Professor Slughorn," Hermione said to Harry and Ron while eating her breakfast of bacon and eggs. Harry, Ron and Hermione all had the schedules fixed to continue the subjects they were taking last year. Harry and Ron did not want to take Potions, but it was stuck on their schedule. They were complaining about it to Hermione yesterday, but she told them that it was probably because of Snape that they did not want to continue, so they stopped talking.

"He better not be as mean as Snape," Harry quietly commented, so the other people at the table would not hear him. Hermione and Ron snickered quietly.

"Oh, at least he taught us well," Hermione retorted and Harry shrugged.

"Who do we have it with?" Ron asked.

"The Slytherins of course, always the Slytherins," Hermione replied.

"Of course!" Ron exclaimed and he continued shoveling his food. Hermione giggled.

"Well what do you expect?" She retorted back.

Ron scoffed and they all finished their meals and headed down to the dungeons. It still had its cold and dark feel, which was so Slytherin-like to them. The smell had its familiar mustiness as they trudged through. They arrived at the Potions classroom and entered it with the rest of the class already inside. The Professor stood behind his desk grinning at the class and only three empty seats were available, each at a different table which had different cauldrons on them.

Harry's stare was a stare of murder at Tom Riddle and his two Slytherin "friends" who were sitting at their table with a seat available. Harry and Ron noticed that first, and Harry dashed to a table with Ravenclaws, since he could not bear to sit next to his parent's murderer and Ron to a table with a Hufflepuff and two more Ravenclaws. Hermione scowled at them, and they muttered sorry and her, while she slowly walked and took her seat besides Tom.

The Slytherins stared at her curiously because of her sudden presence at their table. Hermione sighed and Tom looked at her, but turned away and did not give her a second thought. She felt like she was going to murder him, he was mortal, no horcruxes, she could just kill him and leave. Although, she knew Dumbledore had more than just murder planned. She looked at the other two at her table. A blonde-haired prat who looked exactly like Draco sat there, and she silently sighed in anger, also a brown-haired boy sat with them.

"Welcome to another year of Potions, and your first year of Newt studies," Professor Slughorn greeted the class, "Now as you see, I have laid out different Potions on the tables. Can anyone identify them?"

Hermione's hand shot up in the air along with Tom's.

"Yes, Miss. Wilson," Slughorn called.

"Sir, the one at my table is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It smells differently to each person, depending on their likes. For example for me it smells like parchment, freshly mown grass, and-," Hermione said, and paused, almost revealing the last scent she smelled, a scent she smelt every day, and she snuck a peak at Ron sitting at his table, look awfully bored.

"Yes, very good Miss. Wilson 10-," Slughorn started to say, before Hermione continued talking.

"The potion over there at Ron's table is Veritaserum, it is the most powerful truth potion. With just one drop, the drinker must tell the truth with any question asked. The one at Harry's table is Polyjuice Potion. It transforms the drinker into another person by using one of those person's DNA, for example hair. The potion on your desk is Felix Felicis. It is liquid luck. The drinker will receive luck all day, or at least the length for the amount that they drink."

"Very well done, Miss. Wilson!" Slughorn praised joyfully, "Forty points for Gryffindor. Ten points for each potion right! The Felix Felicis takes six months to do, and it can be highly dangerous if made wrong, so now for class today, open up your books and turn to page ten, and whoever makes the best Draught of Living Death, will get him or herself the Felix Felicis and can earn themselves a perfect day. Begin!"

All of the students got their textbooks and cauldron out of their bags and raced to the page which showed the Draught of Living Death. Everyone rushed to get their ingredients in the cupboard and began working.

Tom worked at a slow and steady pace next to Hermione. He seemed so lax and confident, while Hermione's bushy hair was becoming frizzier and more frazzled by the second. She could see Harry and Ron having their own difficulties, and some of the Ravenclaws too, which made her breathe in relief.

Professor Slughorn paced around the room looking inside each of the student's cauldrons. He frowned distastefully at both Harry and Ron's cauldrons, but when he got to Hermione's table, his smile widened and his eyes glowed as he looked in Tom's cauldron. Then he maneuvered on.

After ten more minutes Slughorn announced, "Alright, time up! Let's see the potions shall we?"

He walked once again around the room, criticizing each cauldron, and testing them with a leaf. He got to Hermione's table and tested hers first.

"Decent, decent, very good Miss. Wilson."

"Thank you sir," She responded politely.

He went over to Tom's cauldron with a full smile intact. He dropped the leaf in, and it died in the potion, disintegrating into nothing.

"Merlin, it is perfect! Of course, I expect nothing less from you Tom," he praised most happily.

"Thank you sir, it's all thanks to your teaching skills," Tom said politely.

"Don't flatter me m'boy," Slughorn replied joyfully and Hermione f

"I wasn't sir, only stating the truth," Tom responded with fake sincerity.

Slughorn quickly check the other two Slytherin's cauldrons and smiled kindly at their utter failure.

"Well, it's obvious who gets the Felix Felicis. Tom, congratulations m'boy," Slughorn announced smiling proudly for his student.

"Thank you sir, I am sure this will come in handy one day," Tom said nicely and happily.

"Class is over, you guys may go. Tom, Hermione, there's a Slug Club meeting tonight, for the start of the new school year, reuniting you all! Be sure to come," Slughorn said smiling at the two of them.

"Of course sir," Tom said. Hermione was puzzled, she had no idea what the Slug Club was.

"Professor, where is the Slug Club?" Hermione asked quickly.

"My office of course m'dear. How could you forget so quickly?" Slughorn chuckled.

"Right sir," Hermione responded and she packed up her belongings, and she thought she heard Tom mutter something under his breath. She stared angrily in his direction, but he was busy packing his own stuff.

She slung her bag over her shoulders, walked to Harry and Ron, and they walked out, ready to face more classes.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by slowly. Hermione saw Voldemort in almost every one of her classes, besides Muggle Studies, which was expected. All the teachers basically did was give an intro to their class, as though the students had not been taking the course. He favorite teacher of the day was Professor Merrythought, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She got straight into hands on action, requiring that they practice non-verbal spells, as per the school book. She was nice, caring and motherly, just like Molly Weasley.<p>

Currently she was in the girl's dorm in the Gryffindor Common Room searching through her trunk. The other girls who shared her dorm, were apparently close friends, and completely dismissed Hermione, but it was what she was used to. Harry and Ron would always have her back; she does not need those girls.

The Slug Club was tonight, as per Slughorn's request during Potions class. She knew nothing about it, besides that she and Voldemort were invited. She shuddered at Voldemort's name, but his young face just could not connect with the snake in the present day. He's handsome and bright; she just cannot explain to herself why he changed. Of course, he may just be hiding behind the façade she implicated on him. He is, she told herself, he is an evil bastard.

She pulled out a simple dress from her trunk. She flicked out her wand, and changed its style to match the decade. She didn't even remember she packed the dress with her, but it was here, and coming in handy.

She slipped the dress on quickly and dashed out of the dorm room. Few people were relaxing in the common room and she quickly ran out of the room, before she was forced to talk to someone whose name she didn't know. Throughout the day people talked to her, people who apparently knew her name and she knew she couldn't ask theirs, for the memory charm was placed on them by Dumbledore. For all they knew, she, Harry, and Ron had been attending Hogwarts since their first year.

The hallways were mostly clear, besides for the few older students roaming the halls. She walked quickly through the halls, headed towards the Grand Staircase, and made her way into the dungeons.

She guessed that Slughorn's office must be where Snape's current location is, so she gathered herself and made her way there. Soon, she stood in front of the door, took in a breathe, and opened it up.

The first thing she saw was Slughorn's wide smile, "Ah, Miss. Wilson, so glad that you could come! You are the last to come, uh, your seats right next to Miss. Hawkins and Mr. Riddle."

"Thank you Professor Slughorn," Hermione said and she timidly walked to her seat next to Voldemort. The girl next to the open seat, Miss. Hawkins, smiled cheerfully at Hermione while Voldemort ignored her appearance. Hermione smiled back at the girl as she sat down.

"Welcome to another year of Slug Club! Now eat enjoy, and let's rejoice in the start of the new school year!" Slughorn boomed happily. Hermione half-smiled as the dinner food appeared in front of them. Hermione timidly ate and same with the others around her. She felt uncomfortable, especially being next to Voldemort once again.

The girl next to her tapped her on the shoulders, Hermione turned around and she said, "Great to see you Hermione."

"Great to see you too," She said, hoping that this girl's name would be revealed in conversation.

"I wish we were in the same house! I never see you!" The girl complained and Hermione nodded.

"Did we have any classes together, I was mainly with Harry and Ron, I'm sorry I didn't see you," Hermione said sweetly.

"Of course the classes I share with you Gryffindors and the same as last year of course! You forget already!" The girl laughed.

"Of course!" Hermione grinned. She needed to know the girl's first name. She turned back to her food and ate. Tom slowly ate his own food next to her, and he had that dark aura surrounding him, which just made Hermione shiver. His muggle suit made him look more seductive, but Hermione was tricking herself, he is evil.

Abraxas Malfoy sat at the other end of the table smirking at her. She stared back at him curiously, and he mouthed, 'mudblood'. Her eyes widened in shock, and her body fueled with rage. She shook it off before she would lose control and punch him like she did Draco in third year, Abraxas' grandson. She gave Abraxas another look and she saw he pulled his wand out and held it near the table. She thought he was tricking her, and shook it off and continued eating. Slughorn did not notice anything as he was praising the students around him.

Her glance was tempted to turn back to Malfoy, and right as she did, he gripped his wand, whispered and an enchantment flew right to her face.

She felt nothing, but her teeth grew larger and larger every second. It took her back to fourth year, the Densaugeo curse. She covered her mouth the best she could and stood from her seat. The whole table took notice, and the Slytherin's snickered, all but Tom who stared at them angrily, and they stopped.

"Who did this?" Slughorn boomed very irately.

"I'll take her to the Hospital Wing, sir," Tom stood up and volunteered. Hermione wanted to groan out loud in anger.

"Thank you Tom, m'boy," he said as he leered at the others. Miss. Hawkins looked at Hermione sadly as Tom led her out the room.

The door slammed shut behind them and Tom gripped her wrist. Hermione tried to struggle out of his tight grip. He took out his wand, pointed it at her face said a spell and her teeth shrunk back to normal size.

"Thanks," Hermione groaned. Tom said nothing, and kept his grip on her arm, "You can let go now."

Instead he gripped tighter and pushed her up against the wall, "You don't tell anyone about last year Wilson." He ordered in a harsh whisper.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Hermione yelled, even though she had no idea what Voldemort was talking about. His attitude and tone made her want to smack him.

"You are just a mudblood!" He snarled.

"You are just an awful pig!" She yelled back nastily, her tenacity getting the better of her.

"I told Malfoy to curse you so I could have my talk with you, now you don't tell anyone," he ordered right up against her ear.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said narrowing her eyes.

"Good," he simply said, retreating away, leaving her up against the wall, "Are you coming back?"

Hermione glared at him as he waited patiently for her to come. She did and stormed in front of him and opened the door to Slughorn's office, and he walked in behind her.

"That was quick!" Slughorn commented as they entered.  
>"I remembered the counter-curse, sir," Tom said simply.<p>

"I expect nothing less from you Tom!" Slughorn praised, "Come, finish your meal. None of them fessed up, but as Miss. Wilson is fine, I'll let it pass."

Hermione said nothing, but anger fueled her body as Tom slyly smirked at her victoriously and Hawkins gave her a pitying look.

**I feel like this chapter is not good enough!**

**Anyway, tell me what you think in the reviews, and be sure to review and story alert!**

**Love,**

**Miss. Caroline Potter**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please don't be mean!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thank you all once again for reading!**

**Yes I changed the title and summary! Don't be alarmed, it's still the same story, but I thought that the new title and summary fits it better.  
><strong>

**I want to say thanks to ******tacker23, Oddly Cute, Midnight Lost, Cassia4u, Weird-Chik2, SEXYbitch, Gabby0515, hateme101, vamp1001, team werewolf and vampire, Nicole Lovely, Shannon the Original, Nero Basterdino, gobby-wobby, Violet-eyed-Tiger4, whitehoneybee, Shleen, Saphira7, isabellasvl, bookinspired, Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, Emma Fernandez, Allie Weasley, AliceMary Whitlock Cullen-Hale and Eyrie.****

**They all either favorited, story alerted or reviewed and I thank them for that!**

**Please Review guys, It means a lot! Maybe we can get up to thirty reviews this chapter *crossed fingers*. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Chapter 4

Right after Slug Club Hermione dashed right back to the common room before Voldemort could catch up with her again. What he spoke with her about circled through her mind, but she could not fit it together.

What had happened last year?

Why is he so worried?

She entered the common room after reciting the password to the Fat Lady and saw Harry and Ron inside playing Wizard's Chess and others lurking in the common room.

"I win! Again!" Ron declared cheerfully. Then Ron noticed her and smiled, "We've been waiting for you Hermione! All night!"

"Hermione, how was Slug Club with that teacher?" Harry asked.

"Awful, just awful," Hermione groaned. Ron chuckled and Hermione sent him daggers with her eyes.

Harry sighed and asked, "What happened?"

"First of all, Abraxas Malfoy called me a mudblod and shot a Densaugeo Curse at me, like Draco Malfoy did in fourth year. Ferret like Ferret isn't it," She started and Harry stood up from the table angrily and Ron's ears turned bright red with his anger.

"I'll kill him! Slughorn should have had his head!" Ron shouted, alerting the other students in the common room. Seeing their stares, he calmed down with his embarrassment.

"No one heard him call me a mudblood but me, otherwise Slughorn would have done something," she said.

Harry's eyes were still full of anger as he asked, "Anything else?"

"Muffiliato," Hermione whispered so the others in the common room would not hear the conversation, "After I was cursed, Voldemort offered to take me to the Hospital Wing."

"What!" Ron yelled.

Hermione ignored Ron's comment and continued, "As he was taking me, he pushed me against the wall and threatened me not to tell anyone about last year, then he fixed my teeth."

"What!" Harry and Ron shouted at the same time.

"I'm seriously going to kill him," Ron snarled viciously.

"He's going to pay," Harry snapped.

"No, you can't!" Hermione demanded.

"Merlin Hermione, why not?" Ron asked furiously, "He threatens you, and we do nothing!"

"Exactly," She said calmly, "He'll know I told you guys."

Harry and Ron sighed, knowing that she was right, but they were still furious.

"He's still going to pay," Harry demanded.

"No!" Hermione persisted, "You can't do anything!"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore sent us here for a reason, and we can't just go killing Voldemort. Dumbledore sent us here for more than just murder. Dumbledore knows what exactly happened last year. Remember he told us that he changed everyone's memories, including Voldemort's. He was the one who invented whatever happened. I believe that the purpose of it is so that Voldemort sees us as a threat," Hermione lectured.

"You're right," Harry said, "We should talk to Dumbledore, soon."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Hermione agreed.

"I want to go now to talk to him. He needs to punish Riddle. I don't even get why Dumbledore can't just kill him, no matter what you just said Hermione!" Ron shouted, still angry.

"Ron, calm down," Hermione said, reassuring him as she put her hand on his shoulder. Ron took in a deep breath and attempted a smile at her.

"We can talk to Professor Dumbledore after Transfiguration tomorrow. It is right before lunch. As for me, I'm awfully tired. I'm going to bed," Hermione stated calmly, looking Ron right in the eyes. She slowly brought her hand down from his shoulder and traipsed off into the girl's dorm.

She walked up the stairs and opened her dorm room door. Four other girls sat on their beds, gossiping inside. They quieted as she entered, and she recognized a girl she had seen from Slug Club. That girl and the others smirked at her wickedly, and one hid her giggles.

"So Hermione, Augusta was just telling us what happened during Slug Club," One of the girls with black hair, porcelain skin and blue eyes said smirking.

"Mary!" The girl, Augusta, exclaimed.

"Okay," Hermione said slowly and she approached her bed, preparing her things.

"What happened with you and Tom, Hermione?" The Mary girl demanded and the others looked at her expectantly.

"Excuse me!" Hermione said flabbergasted.

"Well," another girl with resemblance to Lavender Brown said, "Augusta here was telling us that when you returned to Slug Club with Tom, you looked all flustered and embarrassed."

"And?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh, out with it!" The last girl with brown hair and brown eyes shouted, "Did he snog you?"

"No!" Hermione shouted, repulsed. The image of an older Voldemort appeared in her head, and she felt like vomiting. That pale face with thin lips slits for a nose and red eyes simply sickened her. Yet, the Voldemort in this decade looked nothing like that. Of course, he would not be able to take control like he does with the appearance of this decade.

"Oh come off it Hermione!" Mary said, annoyed and the others nodded, "He's the most gorgeous boy in the school, even for a Slytherin. He's also so sweet, smart, completely unlike any Slytherin I have ever met! I don't get why you would deny it!"

The others girls nodded their heads, agreeing with Mary who seemed like their leader.

"Well, sadly for you four, I have no interest in him. He is repulsive, annoying and so awful!" Hermione said, "Goodnight!"

Three of the other girls seemed disappointed, including Augusta. Mary looked angry that Hermione would deny this rich gossip.

"I'll get it out of you sooner or later, Wilson," She sang-songed as Hermione finally slipped into her bed. Hermione groaned and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"The Wolfsbane Potion is an innovative and complex potion that relieves, but does not cure, the symptoms of lycanthropy. The main ingredient is wolfsbane, also referred to as aconite or monkshood. The completed potion exudes a faint blue smoke. According to those who have taken the potion, it is supposed to have a disgusting taste. Adding sugar to remedy is not possible as that substance will render it ineffective. It eases the symptoms of lycanthropy. It allows one to hold on to their mental faculties after their. transformation It, otherwise would not have been possible. However, it can have disastrous side-effects if the recipe is tampered with. It is said that on the full-moon, werewolfs take this, they still transform, but at least some still act human. They usually stay somewhere safe and sleep through their transformation," Slughorn told the class. He was reciting the properties of the Wolfbane potion to the class.<p>

Hermione looked around and saw that Ron was fast asleep on his desk and she smiled. He was so cute to her. Harry, on the other hand, was doing his best to pay attention to the lecture. Hermione had already written down everything Slughorn had said. She slightly turned to her left and saw that Voldemort was leaning back in his chair relaxing. His notes were fully written with elegant handwriting. Hermione took another look at her paper; her handwriting was sloppy and she scowled at it.

Harry had offered to sit next to Riddle, but Hermione had refused. She knew that it would draw suspicion to Riddle, and he would know that she told Harry and Ron everything. Slughorn was delighted that his two best students sat with each other.

"What are you looking at, Wilson?" Riddle suddenly whispered to hear. He was smirking at her and had drawn closer to her face.

"Nothing," she muttered and she faced Slughorn once more.

"Have you heard the rumors?" Riddle whispered near her ear, drawing up the class's attention, except for Slughorn. She brushed his face away from her and glared angrily at him, and she knew that the class was disappointed.

"What rumors?" She quietly asked, even though she figured she already knew exactly what he was speaking of.

"That we are together, and I blame it on myself," Riddle smirked.

"You should, my roommates were asking me if you and I snogged," Hermione snarled nastily.

"Don't worry, I will get things cleared up for us," he whispered and brushed his hand on her thigh. Her blood boiled and she slapped it away.

The class whispered to each other, and Hermione just knew that these so-called rumors were done. No one cared anymore. She felt relieved, but she felt daggers coming from a different table. She looked at the table and saw a Slytherin girl with pale skin and long-black hair staring at her evilly.

"You better," she groaned quietly, and gave him a deathly stare.

"Also, I am sorry for my behavior yesterday. I was afraid that our little secret would get out. I just had to make sure it would not," Riddle apologized. Hermione was shocked at first, but she knew that Riddle was just trying to show her that this is the real him. She knew better.

He smirked once more and returned his attention to his paper, not saying another word. Slughorn wrapped up his lecture on the Wolfsbane Potion and Hermione packed up her belongings and Riddle quickly left the room.

Hermione headed towards her friends. Ron was slowly waking up from his short nap and Harry whispered to her as she came to him, "What was that all about?"

"He was just telling me about the rumors he accidently started," She answered.

"He was touching you, I saw it," Harry whispered angrily.

"It was disgusting," Hermione said, "Harry, I have Ancient Runes next, I'll see you and Ron later."

Harry nodded his head and Ron caught up with Harry and they went off in different directions. Hermione made her way to the third floor. She caught sight of Riddle in the distance entering the Ancient Rune's classroom and she inwardly groaned. She approached the door and slowly opened it, revealing the classroom.

The room was small and dingy, with only about twelve students. She saw that awful girl Mary sitting alone, wickedly smiling at her. No teacher had arrived yet, but she saw that Riddle was sitting in the back, also alone. Mary waved her over, and she sighed and figured it would be better to sit next to her than Riddle.

As Hermione sat down next to Mary she said, "So Hermione, I'm surprised that you chose to sit with me, I mean, Riddle's alone over there."

"Mary, stop it. I don't like Riddle, at all," Hermione stated, looking Mary straight in the eyes, pouring out her confidence.

Mary huffed, finally accepting defeat and turned away from Hermione. She put her hands on her face and leaned on the desk. The door opened again and the professor stepped in.

"Hello class," The professor announced, "As you remember, hopefully, I am Professor Spinster."

The professor was on old man with graying hair. His robes were midnight blue, but he wore no hat like Dippet and Dumbledore. He wore large spectacles on his face and he seemed very tired.

"To refresh your memory I am going to give you a scroll to translate. They are all the same, but please work independently. I wish to see what you remember," he announced as he handed out the scrolls. He passed on to her and she opened it up.

She remembered doing this exact scroll in her fifth year. It was difficult, but now Hermione knew she could master it. She took a look at Mary who seemed utterly baffled, and Hermione almost let out a snicker.

The title of the scroll was translated as Defense Against the Demon Creature. Hermione's eyes wandered through the scroll and she believed she was translating every word perfectly. Time wore on, and Hermione finally finished with Mary still struggling. She took a look to the back of the room and saw that Riddle was finished also.

"Mary, do you need help?" Hermione asked, and Mary looked at her with hopeless eyes saying yes.

"No help!" Professor Spinster yelled out when he saw Hermione's attempt. Mary sighed and continued her work, "Ten minutes left to work, then Miss. Wilson will read out her translation!"

Hermione smiled, even though she knew that Spinster wished for revenge on Hermione's attempt. The rest of the class soon finished and Professor Spinster loomed in front of Hermione's desk.

"Read your translation, Miss. Wilson," He demanded nastily.

"Yes, sir," She said, "Defense against the Demon Creature. The Demon Creature is a Dark creature, considered one of the foulest to inhabit the whole world. They feed off human happiness, and thus cause depression and despair to anyone near them. They can also consume a person's soul through their kiss. This leaves their victim in a permanent vegetative state. They are known to leave a person as an empty-shell. The proper way to get rid of them is to use the Patronus Charm. You must think of a very happy memory and say the enchantment, Expecto Patronum. This creates your personal patronus which is usually in the shape of an animal that relates to yourself. It is unique for every person. You must use the patronus to deflect the Demen Creature."

Professor Spinster appeared angry, and Hermione had noticed that as she kept reciting her translation he gripped her desk harder and harder.

"This is perfect, Miss Wilson," he said, looking as though he were in pain, "Ten points to Gryffindor."

Hermione smiled as Professor Spinster began to collect the rest of the translations. Then Riddle raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Riddle," Professor Spinster said.

"Professor, am I right in saying that the Demon Creature is actually a Dementor, and that Demon Creature is just what the people of the Ancient Runes called Dementors?" Riddle asked, already knowing he was correct.

"Yes, Mr. Riddle. Good observation!" Professor Spinster praised, "Fifteen points to Slytherin."

"Fifteen points!" Mary suddenly shouted as she stood up front her chair, causing Hermione to jump in her seat.

"Sit down Miss. McLean!" Professor Spinster commanded.

"Hermione had a perfect translation, and she only got ten points!" Mary shouted.

"Miss. McLean, twenty points from Gryffindor and detention with me, in here this Friday!" Professor Spinster yelled furiously, and the rest of the class seemed scared. Mary looked as though she were about to cry as she slowly sat down. Hermione patted Mary's shoulder reassuringly and Mary huffed and her black hair flopped.

Professor Spinster released her and the class and Hermione scurried to Transfiguration on the first floor. Hermione felt bad for Mary, but Mary raced out of the classroom after Professor Spinster let them go.

Hermione was excited for Transfiguration. It was time to put Dumbledore's teaching skills to the test. She made her way down and saw that Harry and Ron were waiting outside the door for her.

"How was Divination?" She asked them as they mutually headed inside the classroom.

"Awful," Ron said, "The teacher is a nut-case!"

"Yep, just like Trelawney," Harry agreed, "What about Ancient runes?"

"Well apparently the teacher hates me," Hermione said, "He is a big sour-puss."

Harry and Ron laughed as the trio snagged three seats next to each other. Ron sat in the middle of them, and the other seat next to Hermione was empty. She saw that Mary was sitting near the front of the room with two of the other girls who shared her dorm. She was obviously complaining to them and they were comforting her. Mary saw that Hermione was looking, and gave her unexpected daggers. Hermione shook her head in shock, but brushed it off. She also saw Riddle sitting with two other Slytherin boys in one of the middle rows.

Soon she heard someone sit in it and she saw that Hawkins girl from the Slug Club smiling at her. She now had pigtails and her glasses were bobbling on her face. Hermione stole a glance at the girl's uniform, and accordingly she is a Ravenclaw. Her appearance was quite nerdy and Hermione knew that this girl was made fun of by others. She looked awful familiar to Hermione.

"Hi Hermione!" She greeted happily.

"Hi," Hermione greeted in return. Ron and Harry sniggered, but Hermione and the Hawkins girl ignored the laughter.

"Hiya Harry," The Hawkins girl said while smiling widely at him and her cheeks blushing.

"Uh, hi," he greeted and she blushed more.

"Griffiths," the girl muttered. Ron did not reply, and Hermione believed that he forgot his pretend last name.

It seemed like the Hawkins girl was about to say something else, but Dumbledore began speaking.

"Hello class," he announced, "Welcome to your first year of N.E. Transfiguration. All of you have successfully passed your O., and I am proud of each one of you."

Hermione smiled and paid close attention to the younger future Headmaster. His auburn hair still bothered her to no end, but it was the same Dumbledore.

He began reviewing some Transfiguration Spells that were learned last year. He handed out materials for them to use to transfigure. Hermione was able to perfect them easily. Riddle also was able to, much to Hermione's distaste. Harry and Ron struggled a little bit, but Hermione nagged them on how to do it correctly, and Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled in her direction.

"Great job everyone!" Dumbledore announced, causing everyone to cease their spells, "It is very good to see that everyone still knows these spells and how to perform them. I will see you all next class."

He smiled at everyone and returned behind his desk at the front of the room. The students left, except for Hermione, Harry, Ron and that Hawkins girl.

"Harry, Hermione, are guys you coming?" The Hawkins girl asked her.

"Oh, no, we have to talk to Professor Dumbledore," Hermione explained.

"Oh, okay," the girl said, seemingly very disappointed, and she left the classroom moping. The trio stood up from their seats, collected their things and, as planned, walked to Professor Dumbledore's desk to talk with him.

"Hello Professor," Hermione greeted and Dumbledore smiled at the three of them.

"What can I do for my three time-travelers?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Professor Dumbledore, yesterday Hermione was threatened by Riddle," Harry said angrily and Ron's ears turned red again.

"I see," Dumbledore said.

"He said to me not to tell anyone about last year," Hermione spoke, "But, I don't know what he is talking about. As you were the one who affected his memory, I was hoping you could tell me."

"That I cannot," Dumbledore said and Ron groaned, but Harry and Hermione said nothing respectively, "You see, my older-self told me not to. I was expecting something like that threat to occur. But this soon is curious."

"Really, why?" Hermione asked.

"It's not like him, not what I expected," Dumbledore answered.

"Also, if you don't mind," Hermione said, and Ron and Harry looked at her curiously, "I was wondering if you could tell me the first name of that Hawkins girl. She keeps talking to me, she was sitting next to me in class today and she seems so familiar."

"Ah, I see you have met Miss. Myrtle Hawkins," Dumbledore said smiling.

"Myrtle! That's who that girl was! The girl who is a ghost in our time!" Ron exclaimed.

"The exact one," Dumbledore said.

"Then no wonder why she was blushing around me," Harry murmured, annoyed.

"You see, I adjusted her memory to be acquainted with you three. Especially you Hermione, for I believe that it will help prevent her upcoming death this year. You and her have similarities, you are both muggle-borns and extremely intelligent."

"I see, sir," Hermione said, "Thank you, have a nice lunch."

"You to, Miss. Wilson," He said.

"Bye sir," Harry and Ron said.

"Goodbye Mr. Evans and Mr. Griffiths. I will see you three tomorrow," Dumbledore said smiling.

"That was a bit of a waste don't you think," Ron said after they left the classroom..

"Not really. We now know that something is definitely going on with Riddle and we know Myrtle's in the picture," Harry stated.

"Exactly," Hermione agreed, "We have to protect her, at all costs. That includes trying to get the chamber to not open."

"Yah, but for all we know, the dirty bastard could have found it," Ron spoke.

"We don't," Hermione said simply.

"Let's just go to lunch," Harry sighed.

"Yah, I'm starving," Ron replied hastily and Hermione giggled.

* * *

><p>That night Hermione lay in her dorm room bed, restless. Her roommates were fast asleep, and one of them was snoring which annoyed Hermione to no end. She figured it must be the girl who looked like Lavender Brown. Lavender had snored too.<p>

Hermione desperately needed to know what Riddle was doing. His actions irked her to no end, and she wished most desperately for the chamber to never be opened. It caused a death and misery. She had been a victim to the paralyzing stare, and it was something she knew should never had occurred, to anyone.

The image of the Marauder's Map snuck into her brain as she remembered it. Harry must have brought it with him, she figured and she leaped out of bed and tip-toed to the boy's dorm.

She opened the door and saw the boys sleeping inside. Harry and Ron were accompanied by four other boys, and Hermione knew she needed to get to know their names. She headed towards Harry's trunk and opened it. She searched for the Marauder's Map and her hand finally slipped on that familiar, old parchment.

She unraveled it and search for the Slytherin's common room. Her eyes landed on Riddle's name. It surprised her that the Marauder's Map actually worked in this time. Riddle was simply pacing in the common room. Back and forth he walked to no end. Pacing and pacing with no need to stop.

Then suddenly the name stopped moving and shivers rolled up Hermione's back. She felt as though he knew she was watching him, or rather his name.

**Thank you guys for reading!**

**Please review and tell me what you guys think! It would mean a lot. Let's hope for thirty reviews after this chapter *crossed fingers*.**

**Love,**

**Miss Caroline Potter  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for reading guys! It means a ton to me! I am sorry for the long update, but I have been so busy lately! *sigh. **

**Special thanks to ******tacker23, Oddly Cute, Midnight Lost, Cassia4u, Weird-Chik2, SEXYbitch, Gabby0515, hateme101, vamp1001, team werewolf and vampire, Nicole Lovely, Shannon the Original, Nero Basterdino, gobby-wobby, Violet-eyed-Tiger4, whitehoneybee, Shleen, Saphira7, isabellasvl, bookinspired, Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, Emma Fernandez, Allie Weasley, AliceMary Whitlock Cullen-Hale, Eyrie, warrior-of-water, pihead08, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, MissAmuletAngelPotter, Katherine'-'Snape, and Jennie Spring.****

**Please review guys. I have so many readers! So please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 5

Hermione emerged from the sixth year girl's dorm in the Gryffindor Common Room as she threw her cloak over her old fashioned uniform. No one was in the common room except for the other Gryffindor Seventh Year Prefect, who she learned was named Hadrien Lupin. It gave Hermione happiness knowing that Remus Lupin's supposed father was in this time period. It reminded her of those depending on her, Harry and Ron. Hadrien even looked and mostly behaved exactly like Remus Lupin, except no permanent Werewolf scar was on his face. Hermione was glad to have a comforting person with her in the past besides for Harry and Ron. Even though she has Harry and Ron with her in the forties, it was not the same as having everyone with her. She missed everyone, even, surprisingly, the sight of Draco Malfoy.

The past nights she had made it a point to check the Marauder's Map to seek out Riddle's whereabouts. She would either see him making his rounds with the other sixth year Slytherin prefect named Walburga, in the common room without or without others, or just not on the map at all. That caused her to become extremely wary of Riddle. She had developed suspicion that he goes to the Room of Requirement, but she could not confirm it. He might have even headed into Hogsmeade, which would not be surprising.

During the day she had avoided him, just like Harry and Ron did. She did not wish to speak with him or associate with him at all, although it did not particularly help in their mission. She wished not to commit murder, but if it came down to that, she would with Harry and Ron. She began to detest Potions class with Slughorn, since it was the only one where they had to sit next to each other. He did not even seem to care or notice that she had been avoiding him.

Hermione and Hadrien had been doing their rounds every other night, and they rarely caught students out of bed. Yet, when they did, Hermione took an odd joy in disciplining them and showing them her knowledge. She and Hadrien got along very well. It was like they were old friends.

Hadrien smiled at her as she came in the common room area, and he whisked her out of the common room. The Fat Lady groaned as Hadrien thrust the portrait open and they both laughed at her. The two prefects wandered the halls silently as they casted the lumos charm in the dark hallways. No students were lurking in the corridors, much to Hadrien's apparent relief.

"Hermione," he said suddenly with a worried tone attached to it.

"Yes?" She questioned with her eyebrows lifted up in curiosity.

"Has Riddle said anything about last year to you?" Hadrien asked nervously as he looked around for others walking around. Hermione's eyes widened and she stared at the boy in shock. Immediately she drew to the conclusion that whatever supposedly occurred, Hadrien was there. Or possibly, whatever happened actually happened, and Dumbledore knew of it. He just added her to the memories of the students. The question would be why Dumbledore did not punish the students, if they were committing a very serious crime.

"Yes," she said close to a whisper. Hadrien grabbed her arm softly and brought her inside an abandoned classroom.

"What are you doing!" She shrieked and he put a finger in front of his mouth, signaling her to be quiet. The classroom was dark and empty of people. The desks were lined up neatly, as though no classes ever occurred there. Hadrien locked the door with a spell and looked at her seriously and with fear lingering on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring it up before, I didn't think it was safe. But, what did he say to you?" he murmured quickly.

"It's alright, and he just warned me not to talk of it," Hermione responded and Hadrien nodded his head.

"He'll have our heads if we tell anyone," Hadrien warned her.

"I know, Hadrien," Hermione replied, annoyed. Hadrien sighed and ruffled his hand through his messy, sandy locks. Hermione lifted her eyebrows and expected him to keep talking but he did not and he just left the room and she followed him out.

They simply continued their shift, without speaking to one another. Yet, Hermione knew she had to get information out of Hadrien Lupin. She was insanely desperate.

XXX

"Please, may I have all of your attention!" Professor Dumbledore announced in the Great Hall during breakfast the next morning. The whole student body became immediately silent and respectfully paid Dumbledore the required attention. Hermione could not help but sneak a peek a Riddle, and she saw that his eyes were laid right upon Dumbledore.

"I have some depressing news for all of you," Dumbledore said sadly and it felt as though the room grew quieter, "Professor Dippet's niece and her family have been attacked. Most likely by Grindelwald and his army. They have all gone missing except for Professor Dippet's grandniece."

Almost all of the student body gasped in shock, and almost at once they were all whispering to one another. Hermione felt stupid for not even noticing that Dippet was not even in the Great Hall that morning. Yet, Hermione could not help herself from looking at Riddle and she saw that he remained completely emotionless. He was supposed to be the Headmaster's favorite!

"I will be taking over until Professor Dippet returns. Let us hope that he and his family are alive, will be alright and safe once more," Dumbledore finished and he stepped back down to his seat behind him. Ron looked towards Hermione with confusion on his face.

"Grindelwald?" He said with the confusion.

"Ron, he's basically the Voldemort of this era," she whispered back to him, and he nodded in understanding.

"I hope Dippet's family will be okay," Harry suddenly said and Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement as they continued their meals in pure silence.

Hermione walked the hallways alone on her way to the Ancient Runes classroom. Her books were extremely heavy and throughout the years they caused her to become a bit of a klutz while carrying them. Since first year, she grew less of a klutz each year, and could stand proud and tall in the hallways of Hogwarts. Her bushy hair kept falling into her face and she had to keep blowing it away. Sadly, unlike in her own time, Hermione always dreaded going to Ancient Runes because Professor Spinster seemed to hate her and she did not know why. It was unnatural to her. Teachers, except for Professor Snape, all seemed to like her.

"Hermione!" A girl's annoying voice called out in the hallway. Hermione cringed her eyes shut and braced for the girl. _Myrtle. _Throughout the time Hermione has spent in the forties, Myrtle would not stay away from her. She seemed to always find her or Harry everywhere they went. Harry had also complained about the relentless flirting that Myrtle had given him, and flirting that he would not return. Though, Harry had yet to admit it to himself, Hermione knew that he had strong feelings for Ginny Weasley back home. Myrtle seemed to strongly dislike Ron, and Ron had admitted that he felt extremely lucky for that. This Myrtle caused her to miss the nasty and moping ghost back in her time, a ghost who strongly disliked her and would never dream of stalking her all day. Of course, that ghost would 'dream' of stalking Harry.

Hermione sighed, and said, "Yes, Myrtle."

Myrtle smiled at her widely and spoke as she held out a broken pair of glasses towards Hermione, "Well, Olive Hornby broke my glasses again and I forget the spell to fix them. Can you help me."

"I'm surprised you were able to know who I was in the hallway," Hermione muttered to herself. She also had the strong feeling that Myrtle did know the spell to fix the glasses.

"The bushiness of your hair is very recognizable, even with my vision all fudged up," Myrtle replied in a chipper tone, and Hermione was shocked that Myrtle actually responded. Hermione fixed her glasses with the spell, _Oculus Reparo, _and Myrtle thanked her but she still walked right beside her.

"It's really sad about Dippet's niece, isn't it Hermione," Myrtle said as she skipped next to Hermione.

"It really is," Hermione muttered.

"I hope they're alright," Myrtle said, insisting more conversation between the two of them.  
>"Same, and Myrtle I have to get to class, but I'll see you sometime," Hermione said. She did not wait for a goodbye as she dashed inside the Ancient Runes classroom.<p>

As she entered, the whole class appeared to be staring straight at her, but she brushed it off and started heading towards her seat next to that nasty Mary McLean. Throughout her time here, Mary has been only nasty towards her. Hermione figured that Mary was naturally a queen bee bitch.

Yet, unexpectedly she saw a Slytherin boy sitting next to Mary, whose last name she had come to learn was Avery. Hermione was caught off guard, for she had been sitting next to Mary in class for weeks. She sighed and looked around for an empty seat. Of course, the only empty seat had to be next to the one she had tried to avoid._ Riddle_. She inwardly groaned and sat next to him, ignoring the odd looks he and the rest of the class were giving her.

She readied her belongings and twiddled her feather quill between two of her fingers. She stared as the quill turned and whirled and the way she kept catching it as it began to fall down.

Then Riddle spoke up and ordered, "Would you stop that."

"Hmm," Hermione said without caring.

"Do stop twirling your pencil, it's quite annoying," Riddle answered. Hermione huffed a little, but she still continued twirling the quill, just to "annoy" the "Dark Lord."

"I asked you to stop," he said again, sounding very irritated.

"Yes, you asked," Hermione replied as she stared at the quill she was twirling.

Then through his teeth Riddle gritted, "Please."

She turned and smiled at him and she placed her feather quill down. It gave her great pleasure to cause _Lord Voldemort_ to say please. Riddle glared angrily at her, but she did not care in the least. Even though she never behaved in this manner, it was _Voldemort _she was dealing with_. _She then ignored him, but she could tell that he was giving her a piercing stare and some of his gorgeous black hair was askew on his face. She sighed and turned around to face him once again.

"Please look somewhere else than at me," she said simply and Riddle looked appalled that she pointed it out, but right at that moment, Professor Spinster walked into the room commanding that the class get out their textbooks and begin their work.

Riddle averted his 'stare' away from Hermione and he took out his textbook. He could tell that Hermione relaxed when he did. This girl and that other Gryffindor knew one of his most well-kept secrets. What they had seen was a good enough threat to keep them quiet, but the cat could still get out of the bag nonetheless. It angered him to no end, and he felt that he would lose his façade in front of others when those two were around. _Especially Hermione._

Hermione paid attention to her work and none to him, none at all. The past weeks it was as though he did not exist in her eyes. He needed to know what she was thinking, if she was to cause something bad for him. He had to do something, possibly gain her trust. It was foolish in his eyes, but he had to act on that.

"Hermione," he whispered, but she ignored him and continued copying down Spinster's notes.

Riddle sighed angrily and whispered,"Sorry."

Hermione looked at him incredulously and said, "Alright."

Riddle fumed, the girl did not even care! He had to gain her trust or everything was on the line. Spinster glared at him for a second, or was he glaring at Hermione? Riddle shrugged it off and finally started taking down the notes Spinster was giving.

XXX

"M-my Lord, what are we to do about Wilson and Lupin exactly?" Abraxas Malfoy asked Riddle. Riddle stared emotionless at Abraxas and the other Knights of Walpurgis for a minute before speaking once again.

"I don't know. I just said, once I come up with a suitable plan," he answered angrily.

"M-my Lord, if I may suggest," another Knight named Mulciber said.

"Spit it out," Riddle commanded nastily.

"Why don't we just obliviate the two," Mulciber suggested.

"We can't, it's too suspicious. They also know what I can do to them," Riddle retorted.

"Yes, but if we just obliviate that specific memory then we can return to normal," Mulciber responded and the rest of the Knights stared at him furiously.

"Of course I have thought of that!" Riddle spat and he paused for a minute while he was thinking, "Fine! We may as well go with that."

A loud gasp then sounded and the whole room grew quiet. Riddle glared across the room, wondering which of his cowardly Knights had dared gasp at his orders. No one seemed to fess up or seemed suspicious. Riddle shook his head at them.

"Black!" He then shouted.

"Yes m-my Lord," fourth year Cygnus Black replied.

"You will do it. Then report to me afterwards. You are the least suspecting," Riddle ordered.

"Of course m-my Lord," Cygnus stuttered.

"You are all dismissed," Riddle said and his Knights all left the hidden room on the seventh floor and Riddle sat down angrily in a chair that magically appeared.

XXX

As per each night Hermione snuck to the sixth year boy's dorm. She tip-toed as quietly as she could, as to not gather any unwanted attention. She had her blanket drawn over her body to keep herself warm and it brushed through the door as she entered the boy's separate dorm. Once again, she snuck to Harry's trunk and pulled out the Marauder's Map.

She scanned through the usual locations for Riddle's name, and she caught sight of him and Abraxas Malfoy nearing the seventh floor. An adrenaline rush came through her system and she grew completely excited and absolutely thrilled. A Death Eater Meeting was most likely about to occur. She hurriedly searched through Harry's trunk since she sought out the Invisibility Cloak. She grabbed the familiar cloak and rubbed it through her fingers before carefully closing Harry's trunk. She pulled the silk cloak over herself and snuck out of the Gryffindor Common Room, without anyone suspecting anything.

She quietly maneuvered herself through the hallway and she saw Riddle and Abraxas in front of the wall where the Room of Requirement normally appears. She inwardly gasped, but she stalked them and hurried near them.

Riddle paced in front of the wall for a few seconds when the door immediately appeared before their eyes. He walked in followed by Abraxas and Hermione, who cautiously snuck in without them noticing her movement.

The appearance the room took was dreadfully simplistic. It had a normal stone floor, just like the rest of Hogwarts, and its walls were identical. There was no furniture or windows though. Riddle stood in the center of the room waiting for the rest of his 'mindless minions' and Abraxas stood off to the side. Hermione remained on the right side of the door, standing as still and as quiet as humanly possible.

Two more Slytherin boys then walked inside the room and Riddle seemed a bit relieved. Ten minutes passed and it appeared as though all of the Death Eaters had come to the alleged meeting.

Riddle then started speaking once they were all filed inside, "I know we have not been meeting as much as I said we would at the end of last year when we formed, but under the dangerous circumstances we are under, it is difficult. We have barely even begun our goal, which is quite disappointing to me." The little Death Eaters nodded their heads at Riddle's words but they remained awfully quiet.

"The incident last year has pushed us behind," Riddle continued, "But no matter, we will take care of all of those issues, once I develop a suitable plan."

"M-my Lord, what are we to do about Wilson and Lupin exactly?" Abraxas Malfoy asked Riddle. Hermione shivered in anxious fear. _What were they going to do to her?_

"I don't know. I just said, once I come up with a suitable plan," he said angrily.

"M-my Lord, if I may suggest," another Slytherin, who Hermione had learned that his last name was Mulciber, said.

"Spit it out," Riddle commanded nastily and Hermione pierced her eyes at him more angrily than before.

"Why don't we just obliviate the two," Mulciber suggested hopefully. Hermione could sense his fear from across the room. Her fear grew, she could not have her memory erased.

"We can't, it's too suspicious. They also know what I can do to them," Riddle retorted knowingly.

"Yes, but if we just obliviate that specific memory then we can return to normal," Mulciber responded and the rest of the boys stared at him angrily and nervously. Hermione started shaking.

"Of course I have thought of that!" Riddle spat, and he sighed, "Fine! We may as well go with that for now.

Hermione let out a loud gasp and the whole room grew silent. Riddle glared at each of his Death Eaters, as if daring them to say anything more. They were all looking for the person most suspecting of gasping, but they found no one. Riddle seemed to let it slide as he shook his head.

"Black!" He then shouted loudly.

"Yes m-my Lord," fourth year Cygnus Black replied.

"You will do it. Then report to me afterwards. You are the least suspecting," Riddle ordered.

"Of course m-my Lord," Cygnus stuttered.

"You are all dismissed," Riddle said and his Death Eaters appeared greatly relieved. Hermione became from in her spot as all of the boys left the hidden room on the seventh floor. She saw that Riddle sat down angrily in a chair that magically appeared. Hermione was frozen in her spot as he did so. The boys shut the door before she could move. She was stuck in the room with Riddle.

Riddle sat there, unmoving, with his head laying in his palm. Suddenly, Hermione stumbled a bit in the cloak as she accidently stepped on a bit, causing her steps to be heard. Riddle immediately shot his head up and he stared in her immediate direction.

"Who are you? Who's there?" He demanded as he got up from his seat, which then disappeared. Hermione's heart beat grew faster with each step he took towards her. His eyes looked like venom. Hermione did not move a bit. Riddle stopped a mere inch away from the start of the Invisibility cloak.

Riddle's eyes seemed to pierce through the cloak and his face was impassive. It looked as though he was glaring right in her eyes and was searching through her soul. She was partially petrified.

He then surprisingly smirked, catching Hermione off-guard, "I hear you breathing," He uttered. Hermione had to take this moment to escape, and so she ducked her body down and sneaked away, while she was still crouching. She left him staring at the wall with his mouth curved in the same smirk.

She carefully walked towards the font of the door and waited in front of it for him to finally leave. Riddle reached his hand out in front of him and he stumbled when he caught nothing, but his attempt was to no avail. His eyes widened and he looked around himself suspiciously, seemingly utterly confused. His glare warned her to show herself, but Hermione giggled to herself in her head.

"Show yourself!" He commanded, but Hermione did not, "Homenum Revelio!" The cloak prevented her from being revealed. So**, **Riddle gave up, and he figured that his paranoia was getting the better of him, and he walked out of the room with Hermione sneaking out behind him, feeling completely relieved.

XXX

Hermione had recounted last night events to Ron and Harry with the muffliato spell protecting their conversation. Harry and Ron were very angry with her for not waking them up to come with her. Ron even yelled a few times. They scolded her a bit for being almost caught by Riddle, but she scolded them right back. She told them that it is okay if she is on her own sometimes. The conversation was then over and they continued their breakfasts.

Then, Harry whispered in Hermione's ear, "He's staring at you."

Hermione, knowing exactly who Harry was referring to, looked over at the Slytherin table. Her eyes scanned the table and she saw Riddle glowering at her as he gripped his fork angrily, causing it to scratch the poor, expensive table. Hermione started the eye contact between them, and gave Riddle a small wave. His eyes widened momentarily and he then his eyes deterred away and back to his lonely breakfast. She almost pitied him. _Almost. _

**Thank you so much guys for reading! **

**Please, please please please review and story alert!**

**Love, **  
><strong>Miss Caroline Potter<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**OH MY GOSH GUYS FIRST OF ALL I AM SOOOOO SOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME! I FEEL SO BAD!****  
><strong>

**I want to thank you all for your kind reviews, I'm kinda lazy to mention everyone now because I really want to get this thing posted after such a long wait for everybody. I REALLY hope you will review.  
><strong>

**Since I will no longer have school starting Wednesday, I will be able to tend to my stories! FINALLY! UGH  
><strong>

**REMINDER IMPORTANT TO READ: I really believe that people will have forgotten by now. Harry, Hermione and Ron technically are not transfers. Dumbledore altered everyone's memories to make pretend that Harry, Hermione and Ron attended Hogwarts during that decade, since Hogwarts does not accept transfer students (that's what bothers me a lot about some stories I read).  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, how many times do I have to say it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The breeze was crisp in the fresh autumn air. The multi-colored leaves dropped down from their trees. Those colors were beautiful and the piles of the leaves kept growing larger by the minute. The Hogwarts carriages brought Hermione, Harry and Ron towards the wizarding village of Hogsmeade. It was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, and even though the three arrived in Hogsmeade when they came into this time period, they were curious to see how much it had changed from their years of attending Hogwarts.

Two other younger Gryffindors were in the carriage with them, and Harry attempted a conversation with them, but they merely nodded at what he said, so he just gave up. Ron was just happy that he could finally go to Honeydukes and stock up with some more candy. Hermione was just looking forward to spending a good time with her friends, especially with all the burdens on their shoulders, it was nice to have a day to have fun.

The carriages slowed to a stop and the Gryffindors quickly rushed out of the carriage. Hermione drew in the fresh fall air and smiled joyfully. Harry grabbed her arm and dragged her along with him. Ron followed them and Hermione grabbed a hold of his hand, causing Ron to grin widely.

The hurried towards Zonko's which they had previously agreed to hit up first, if it existed during this time, which luckily, it in fact did. They opened the door of the store and entered as they were greeted with weird, loud noises and a honk in straight their faces. Luckily to the store owners, it caused them merriment.

Harry let go of Hermione's hand and went to retrieve some Dungbombs he had wanted to purchase. Hermione knew that he was scheming to possibly tick Riddle off. Ron remained his hold on Hermione's other hand and he smiled down at her, which caused her to blush. It was sweet of him to do so, yet she did not think of him in that way, but…

"C'mon Hermione, I wanted to get some Nose-Biting Teacups to set on some of the Slytherins at breakfast." Hermione laughed at this and she ran along with him and he kept his hold on her hand. They searched through the biting teacups and they picked their favorite ones. Hermione personally liked the teacups with a green trim on top. They obviously did not like her, since they were persistently trying to bite her nose off.

Harry soon caught up to them with his Dungbombs and they bought the products from the clerk. After this, they headed towards Honeydukes and bought as many candies as possible. Harry had dared Ron to try a Cockroach Cluster, and it appeared that Ron had swallowed his vomit.

They left Honeydukes with their bags full of assorted chocolates and other candies. They were on their way to the Three Broomsticks. Hermione walked in between her two best friends and they were so close to the Three Broomsticks when Hermione saw Mary McLean with two of the other girls who share her dorm.

Mary looked at her and mouthed, '_Bitch." _Hermione was taken aback, how could this girl seem to hate her so much. The girl was nasty, rude, and horrible to her and many others. Hermione realized she did not care in the slightest and she decided to just ignore Mary for now on.

She sighed and hurried with Harry and Ron into the warm and cozy pub. She recognized some students in the pub and the three decided to sit down at one of the nearby booths. Harry volunteered to get them all some of the pub's famous Butterbeers and Hermione and Ron sat down next to each other in the booth. Harry soon returned with their drinks, so they just drank and talked about classes and the weirdness of having a younger, auburn-haired Dumbledore among them instead of the older one with grey hair.

Suddenly a girl slid in besides Harry, opposite of Hermione and Ron.

"Hi Harry! Hi Harry! Hi Hermione! Hi Ron," The girl shrieked, but she said, hi Ron, very dully. Her glasses bobbled on her head, and Hermione inwardly groaned, it was Myrtle.

"Hi Myrtle," Harry said drearly. Myrtle had made goo-goo eyes at him, which Harry seemed disgusted at. Hermione strongly disliked that Dumbledore made Myrtle think that they were her best-friends or something like that. Of course, the girl is known by them to die by the basilisk this year. Perhaps he had hoped they would protect her.

"So Harry, I was wondering, if maybe that you want to go to Madam Puddifoot's with me, just me," Myrtle asked hopefully.

"Oh, sorry Myrtle," he quickly replied, "I-."

"DON'T WANT TO!" Myrtle yelled with her eyes filling with large tears and the whole pub turned to stare at the four students. Myrtle stood straight up and banged her feet on the ground repeatedly.

"OF COURSE, WHO WOULD WANT TO GO BE WITH STUPID, HORRIBLE, UGLY, MYRTLE!" She cried and she ran straight out of the bar, and Harry's cheeks grew red from all the stares and laughter he was directly receiving.

"Very nice performance," a voice declared, and they soon realized that it was Draco's grandfather, Abraxas who had stood up and walked towards their booth.

"Shove off Malfoy," Ron snapped.

"Oh, no way to treat a fellow student, or should I be saying that to Evans," Abraxas retorted snootily.

"It's not my fault the girl has emotional issues, I didn't even finish my sentence," Harry countered.

Abraxas simply laughed heartily at that and he gave a wink to Hermione who returned to him a look of pure disgust.

"C'mon Abraxas, you don't need to waste your time with Gryffindors," another Slytherin called out. Hermione realized it was Mulciber, from the Death Eater meeting a few weeks ago. Abraxas continued his laughter on his way towards his friends, where Riddle was noticeably absent.

"Slimy git," Ron muttered to his friends.

"Like father like son," Harry commented, and the three of them laughed. They then noticed that Abraxas sent them a look of hatred, and Hermione returned the wink from before, only causing Abraxas to glare at them more hatefully. They chatted amicably until they finished their beverages.

Then Ron turned to Hermione, "Hey, Hermione, do you want to go by the Shrieking Shack with me?"

"There is no Shrieking Shack Ron, it was built for Lupin because of his furry condition, and anyway, I don't want to leave Harry alone-."

"Nah, it's alright, I'll try to find Myrtle and apologize without her exploding again," Harry said and Hermione noticed him giving Ron the slight, wingman nod. She did not like where this was going, but if she turned Ron down that would not be good for their friendship.

"I meant, where the Shrieking Shack will be," Ron recovered and he looked hopeful.

"Fine then, I'll go. Good luck Harry," Hermione responded regretfully. She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets to prevent Ron from grabbing it, and they left the pub together.

The wind blew on their faces as they walked silently. Students were playing in the streets, others looking through windows at the store's products, and many were simply milling around. Multi-colored leaves were floating everywhere, pumpkins with creepy faces were laid out in the streets, cats were walking around and Hermione just loved it. Ron led her to the hill where the Shrieking Shack will eventually be built. He laid down in the soft grass as he beckoned her to sit next to him, and so she did.

"You know, uh, Hermione, well I don't know how long we will be in this time or what will happen to us in the future, so I just gotta say this," Ron started. Hermione knew that this was not going to turn out well for either of them and that Ron had obviously planned this ordeal out. "I may have hated you when we were younger before we became friends and stuff, but ."

"What?" Hermione inquired as Ron had babbled at the end of what he had just said. She had understood a bit of the last part he said.

He sighed and calmly uttered, "I said, I like you more than friends."

Hermione was stunned to say the least. She never knew that Ron would be so blunt about it. It was just like he was not giving her a choice about this. That was proven as he shoved his face right to hers and kissed her softly on the lips without any warning. She waited until he was done and did not dare kiss him back. She had wanted it to feel right. No she needed it to feel right. She had wanted to be with Ron fourth and fifth year, but times changed. She had grown away from that feeling over the summer, and it seemed he stole it from her. The spark was not there anymore to her. So, she did not wish to give him the notion that she felt the same way.

"That was sweet Ron," she said as he drew back smiling happily, and she quickly spat out, "But, I just don't feel the same way and I don't want you thinking I do and you end up getting hurt. It's just I've always thought of you as a brother and I don't want to ruin that for us."

"Hermione, you don't have to make any excuses, I get it," Ron said with a sad smile.

"No Ron, I love you, I do, but like a brother-sister type of way," Hermione said reassuringly. "You will find that one girl one day. Parvati Patil told me last year that Lavender seems to like you."

"Hermione it's okay, let's just find Harry. He probably needs up now anyway," Ron said as he began to shuffle away from her and she speedily caught up with him. They walked in pure silence as they sought for Harry.

XXX

Tom Riddle trekked the grounds of Hogsmeade, he had no need for socialization like his Knights, all he needed to do was pick up some new quills. Everyone around him seemed to be having a grand time, but he believed they were insolent fools.

He was walking back towards the castle when he saw Hermione Wilson and Ron Griffiths perched on one of the small hills.

'_Pathetic Gryffindors," _he thought in his head.

Then, Griffiths kissed Wilson desperately, and Riddle scoffed at the girl's reaction and the boy's somber demeanor. Of course, Riddle did not like what he saw just then. No one has a right to mess with Wilson. He shook his head away from that thought, did he really think that. He barely knows this girl. He closed his eyes for a second and walked away and back to the castle where he had to finish his Charms homework.

XXX

"LOOK I KNOW YOU HATE ME, JUST GO AWAY HARRY! But of course, if you do want to go to Madam Puddifoot's with me…." Hermione and Ron heard Myrtle shriek crazily as they approached the streets of Hogsmeade outside of the Post Office.

"Myrtle, calm down," Harry said consolingly, "It's just I can't, I'm here with Ron and Hermione."

"OH! THEN WHERE ARE THEY! I CERTAINLY DON'T SEE THEM ANYWHERE!" Myrtle yelled viciously and she gave Harry a reproachful glare.

"Right there!" He said happily as he pointed at his friends. Hermione could see relief pour all over his face. Myrtle's lip pouted and it shook wildly as she began to weep into her hands. Harry rolled his eyes as he uncomfortably placed a hand on her shoulder and patted it.

"GO AWAY!" Myrtle cried and she stormed away from Harry.

"Well," Ron said, surprisingly cheerfully, "That's the end of her associating with us. Good job mate."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, "Harry, what happened?"  
>"Well I tried to apologize and she went ballistic on me. She's not much different from the Myrtle back home," Harry stated and the three of them laughed together. Soon, they decided to head back to the castle and enjoy the rest of the day in the common room, and possibly ask Dumbledore a few questions.<p>

XXX

Tom stalked into the library by his lonesome. He looked to see who was in the library, and only two other Ravenclaws were milling at a nearby table. He then approached a bookshelf and saw that two Hufflepuffs were making out in the Defense Against the Dark Arts section, and he looked at it snidely, it was absolutely revolting. The two Hufflepuffs were sucking on each other's lips so much that they did not even notice him.

Tom headed towards the Charms section of the Library to get a book for his homework. That section was at the far end of the library, just before the Restricted Section. He went by the section when he heard crying. He smirked at that person's pain. He walked down the aisle of books and he saw that it had been Hermione Wilson who was crying her eyes out. She looked up and saw him, and abruptly stop weeping, but started sniffling.

"Wilson," he stated impassively as he searched through the books next to him.

"Riddle," she returned as she wiped her face.

"Crying huh," he said ignoring her face. "Now what would make a person like you cry?"

Hermione did not reply and she ignored Riddle as she stood up from her spot in order to trudge away from the nasty boy.

"I asked you a question, Wilson," Riddle sneered.

"It's none of your business Riddle," she retorted.

"Oh I think I know though," he said calmly and fear struck Hermione's core. He could not know, he must be lying she reassured herself. "Well, I saw him kiss you. Is such a simple thing bothering the girl who's second-in-class to me."

"Excuse me," Hermione said with surprise filling her. It was utterly foolish that he would actually believe she was crying over a little kiss. Sure, she upset Ron, and did not feel too good about it, but she would never cry over it. It was just a kiss.

"You heard me," he snapped back.

"I would not cry over such a juvenile thing like that," she sniffed as she continued to wipe her eyes.

"Really? Now that's something that's hard for me to believe," Riddle responded, appearing with fake shock gleaming his sculpted features. Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics.

She began to finally walk away when he spoke again, "Oh and you are not telling anyone about, well you know," Riddle then walked right up behind her, brushed a few hairs out of the way, and said his final words that uttered out like a ghost on her neck, "our little secret."

Hermione found that she could not move a muscle. A shiver ran through her body smoothly as his breath tickled her neck and the way he stroked her hair, it felt loving, and Hermione knew that it was fake, he was playing her. Yet, she could not help herself from falling right into it. Then he spoke again into her ear, "Or there will be some dire consequences."

He then brusquely ceased his actions and he walked away from her and back to the bookshelf. If only Hermione actually knew as to what Riddle was referring to.

XXX

"Professor Dumbledore!" Ron called, announcing their presence in the Transfiguration teacher's office.

"Ah, Mr. Griffiths, or should I say Mr. Weasley, come in and, ah, Hermione, Harry please come in too. Close the door behind you if you don't mind." The three students entered and Harry closed the door behind him.

"Now, what do you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione spoke up first, "Professor, it's just, well, Riddle has been constantly bothering me about this occurrence that happened last year. It's just I have absolutely no idea what it is, and it has truly been pestering me. Only Hadrien Lupin I know, knows, and I can't just very well ask him what it is, or he will think me to be an idiot, nor can I with Riddle. As you changed everyone's memories to include us, you must know. I know you would not tell us before, but it is strictly imperative that we are informed of this"

She purposely left out the part where she specifically saw Riddle plan to strike with his Death Eaters. She could handle him alone, she, Harry and Ron only needed the one answer from Dumbledore.

"Unfortunately, I cannot tell you three," Dumbledore sighed.

"Why not!" Ron and Harry yelled at the same time. It did not unnerve Dumbledore in the slightest.

"Me and my older self worked together to change the memories. I did not reveal that before to you I don't believe. My older self was the one who specifically asked to change a few of the student's memories, including Mr. Riddle. So, I assume I did not mention it to you, did I leave you anything at all that could lead you to an answer, I have been known to do that," he responded with a twinkle in his eyes and an engaging smile.

"Well, no, we've searched everything," Harry replied somberly.

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Ron demanded!

"Then, I'm sure you will find out soon, and Mr. Weasley, simply because I was a tad embarrassed that I did not know," Dumbledore reassured them. Ron groaned openly and Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at him, and Ron gave him an apologetic look.

"Thank you sir," Hermione uttered out and the three of them walked out of the office without a second glance. Ron shut the office door behind him and all of them moaned together.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione cried. "This is hopeless!"

Ron looked around the hallways, and when he was positive no one was around he spoke, "Let's just kill him tonight, and go home, happily ever after."  
>"No we can't," Harry said sadly.<p>

"I agree," Hermione responded. "We can't just very well kill him now when he's sleeping, we have to do it stealthily, wait a while. We have to get close to him in order to do so. If we kill him now, in the open, who says we won't get locked in Azkaban or that his followers won't just kill us in revenge for their 'master'."

"Right," Ron groaned angrily. "So what do we do?"

"We wait," Hermione simply said.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for reading!<strong>

**Please review and story alert.  
><strong>

**Possibly in your review you can tell me what you think happened last year. Maybe you are right, maybe you are wrong.  
><strong>

**Please review  
><strong>

**I LOVE YOU ALL!  
><strong>

**-Simply Paranoia  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for reading! Took me too long to update, I get distracted so easily, and I'm sorry.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed for this story. Thanks especially to In This Style and hateme101 who reviewed last chapter.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Nasty little first years," Hadrien Lupin muttered after he and Hermione caught two first years out of their Common Room and floating pies down the hallways with Wingardium Leviosa charm. Hermione figured that they had probably just learned the charm in Charms class. Hermione could clearly remember the day she learned it and was correcting Ron on his pronunciation of the charm. Both he and Harry had disliked her then, yet that night the three of them became best friends. Now Ron had asked her to be his girlfriend. She regretted her decision. It may have just been better to have accepted. Ron had been acting different around her since then. He was quieter, and would talk to her only a little bit, and addressed what he spoke to Harry. Hermione could not blame him, especially after knowing his behavior after all these years. Yet, it still hurt.

"Hadrien, we were first years once, it's over now, give them a break," Hermione reminisced, and laughed a little.

"No kidding, Hermione. First years nowadays, they think that since they have supreme magical powers they can run this place full of pathetic attempts at pranks. Not all of them do it of course, and we have never had any real pranksters, but they could come one day. I hope when they do, I am already graduated and old," Hadrien countered. Hermione almost scoffed at what he said, if only he would meet Fred and George Weasley, he would probably leave the school in a flash.

"Hadrien, why do you have to be so pessimistic, they are only first years with not even half the knowledge that we have. It is impossible for them to do much damage. It was only floating pies," Hermione replied.

"They were floating _pies_ down the hallway, what kind of a person would do that! What's next, floating, uh, house-elves!" He exclaimed and he threw his hands in the air for a second to try to prove his point.

"Obviously them, Hadrien, and we rightfully scolded them and sent them to their dormitories. We will make sure they never do it again. I have their names latched in my head," Hermione snapped. Hadrien could really snatch her nerves, and she began to wonder if he was just an uncle to Remus Lupin and not his father, they were complete opposites.

Hadrien lifted his eyebrows at Hermione and he groaned, "Then why are we fight-."

He paused in what he was saying and a blank looked invaded his eyes as he stared right at her. His pupils were oddly dilated.

"Hadrien?" Hermione snapped her fingers and clapped her hands in front of his face to get him out of his odd stupor.

His head tilted to the side as he contemplated her and then he asked, "Who are you?"

"Who am I? Hadrien, what's wrong with you?" Hermione moaned impatiently. Then she remembered the Death Eater meeting she had spied on. Little Cygnus Black must have used Obliviate on Hadrien under Riddle's orders. Sudden fear etched in Hermione, if she lost her mind, all would be doomed. She looked around for any movement, and she saw a small shadow outside an abandoned classroom door.

"Homenum Revelio," she whispered, and Cygnus' presence inside the classroom was revealed to her without him knowing, and she ordered to Hadrien, "Stay there." He nodded his head and Hermione stepped forward towards the classroom. She had one chance to get Cygnus' wand.

She jumped inside quickly, caught sight of Cygnus. He had a startled expression on his face, and he had no time to react to whatever she did as he scrambled for his wand which he pointed at her.

She immediately shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

His wand blasted out of his shaking hand and landed inside her palm. She sighed in relief, blowing out air. Out of nowhere, Hadrien plopped his head onto Hermione's right shoulder, shocking her.

"Hello!" he greeted Cygnus, and Hermione groaned.

XXX

"This is a complete shock, Mr. Black, why did you do this to Mr. Lupin?" Professor Dumbledore asked strangely in a calm tone.

Professor Dumbledore was acting Headmaster since Professor Dippet was still searching for some of his family members after a Grindelwald attack on their home. He was seated in the Headmaster's chair, and Cygnus was sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk. Hermione and Hadrien were standing next to Professor Dumbledore. Hermione held Hadrien's hand, so he would not causelessly mess with any objects around. She did not know what he was thinking in his empty brain, and she had to prevent him from causing distress against others, including herself.

"A p-prank, sir," Cygnus stuttered for his answer, and Hermione pitied him, even though he is the future father of Bellatrix and Narcissa. Andromeda was the good one of his daughter, ironically the mother of the Tonks, who is with Remus Lupin. She knew the real reason as to why Cygnus did it, reasons she could not reveal to anyone in this time. Riddle would have to pay for this.

"A prank? This had become more than a simple prank, Mr. Black, it is an attack on Mr. Lupin's mind. I have every right to expel you for this," Professor Dumbledore stated.

"E-expel, sir?" Cygnus uttered nervously, tapping his fingers on the chair he was seated in, and Hermione could see that he was close to crying. He must have so many worries in his life. The door to the office then was thrown open, and Professor Slughorn entered the room looking anxious.

"Professor Dumbledore, what has happened? I was summoned a few minutes ago to your office by the, uh, house-elf, uh, Blinky," He said as he studied the students in the circular office. He was very shocked by the dazed expression on Hadrien's face. "Is Mr. Lupin alright?"

"No, Mr. Lupin is not alright, Horace," Professor Dumbledore sighed. "Mr. Black casted Obliviate on him during Mr. Lupin and Miss. Wilson's prefect runs. Miss. Wilson was able to disarm him after she noticed Mr. Lupin had been Obliviated, and she brought the two of them to me to settle this."

"I see, but why am I here, I'm sure you can take care of this, Albus," Slughorn said as he inched towards the door, not wanting to spend another minute in the office. Hermione had the feeling that the professor was hungry.

"Ah, I cannot, you are Mr. Black's Head of House. I chose not to expel him, but you have to choose his punishment," Dumbledore replied with a smile towards Cygnus. Cygnus seemed to have a weight lifted off his shoulders as he breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione had the feeling that Dumbledore believed that Riddle was the cause of this. He was suspicious of Riddle throughout Riddle's Hogwarts years. Of course, he could be suspicious in the letter the future Dumbledore wrote to him. Hermione did not dare look at the contents of it. Anything could be in there.

"Well, I suppose two detentions every week until the end of the school year, ones on Fridays and Saturdays depending if it is able to occur, fifty points from Slytherin, and no more Hogsmeade visits for him this year only," Slughorn sputtered out quickly, appearing disappointed with the decision he just made. He needed those points, so his house could win the house cup. Dumbledore seemed appeased with his choices, and Slughorn was no longer able to take it back.

"Very well, you heard him, Mr. Black, go to your dormitories, you will receive an owl from Professor Slughorn when it is time to serve your detentions," Professor Dumbledore said to Cygnus.

"Thank you, sirs, thank you, really, thank you so much," Cygnus said happily, and he dashed out of the office making Dumbledore chuckle. Slughorn left the room right after him. Hermione was happy that Cygnus was not expelled, but she did not show it on her face.

"This is quite an exquisite beard," Hadrien said in amazement as his free hand stroked Dumbledore's long auburn beard. "How long did it take you to grow it, sir?"

Hermione could not help herself and she laughed out loud as she gripped Hadrien's left hand tighter. Professor Dumbledore joined her in the laughter while Hadrien stared at them.

When they were able to stop laughing, Dumbledore said to Hermione, "Miss. Wilson, will you please take Mr. Lupin to the Hospital Wing, it may be possible for Madam Reid to recover his memory somehow and analyze the damage to his brain. If not, I will try, but I have things to attend to at this moment."

"Yes, sir," Hermione answered politely, and she escorted Hadrien out of the office. She was shocked that this had happened, but she felt immensely relieved that she had not been the one hit with the curse. She could not imagine herself the way Hadrien was behaving. It scared her to think of all the knowledge that had most likely left his brain in the incident. It could have all been wasted, and she hoped that it would be able to be recovered if that is what had disappeared.

On their way to the Hospital Wing, Hadrien was talking about the most stupid things he could come up with. He kept asking rather odd questions, and he tended to keep saying her name out loud, pronouncing it many different ways, amusing her greatly. The way he said it was worse than Viktor Krum, but this time she knew he knew how to pronounce it. He stroked her hair occasionally, admiring its bushiness, and he felt his own compared to hers. He had even plucked a hair from his head and studied it. Hermione was thankful when they finally reached the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Reid!" She called when she entered the Hospital Wing. A heavy-weighted matron ran from her office in a hurry when she heard her name being called. Her hair was a stringy-dirty blonde, and she wore small glasses, and they were lying on the tip of her pointed nose.

"What's wrong?" She questioned her eyes wide with curiosity.

"The situation was taken care of Professor Dumbledore, but Hadrien's mind was erased with Obliviate," Hermione answered.

"Oh my!" Madam Reid exclaimed. "Bring him to the farthest bed on the right. If you can, please question him to see what he knows while I handle something."

Hermione brought Hadrien to the bed as told by Madam Reid. He pressed the mattress with his hand when they reached it, and he seemed to deem it worthy enough for him to sit upon. Hermione sat down next to him on the bed, and she took his hand in hers.

"Now, Hadrien, do you know anything about Goblin wars?" She said in the beginning of her questioning.

"Yes," he said with his eyebrows creased, and he began to talk about the wars until Hermione shushed him, pleased that he had retained some knowledge.

"Do you know about any charms?"

"Yes, I know some," He replied smiling and began to list some and what they did, and yet again, Hermione had to quiet him to continue questioning.

"Do you know that you are a wizard?" She asked.

"Of course I am, silly."

"Do you know your mother? Your father?"

"No, who are they?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know your mother and father, so I can't say. But, I see, um, do you know what happened between you, me and Riddle?"  
>"Who is that, that is quite an odd name to have, it's a riddle!" Hadrien said and he began to ponder to himself.<p>

"Do you know what this is," she said as she pointed to her nose. He nodded and correctly answered, then she pointed to her ears, and he nodded and answered. She did the same with her hands and feet.

"I also know what that is," he said and he touched her lips with his pointer finger. Hermione's cheek blushed profusely. "And you do this to them."

He leaned forward and pecked her lips. He backed off and smiled at her, looking for her approval of this action. She glared viciously at the dumb expression stupidly lying on his face. She fumed with anger, and she slapped his cheek roughly.

"Ow!" He shouted. "Isn't that what you are supposed to do!"

"Yes, but to someone you care about and love romantically!" She yelled. "Not to me! I'm just your friend! That was highly uncalled for and highly inappropriate, Hadrien!"

"Okay," he said sadly, and Hermione continued questioning him for what felt like forever to her, since Madam Reid was not returning.

Hadrien could not answer questions about his memories correctly, but he had his knowledge of facts from learning at Hogwarts retained in his mind. He did not know who anyone in his life was, but he could recall people like Godric Gryffindor. Madam Reid later returned and Hermione told her everything she knew. Madam Reid then asked her to leave so she could tend to him.

"Don't go Hermione!" Hadrien begged. "Don't leave me alone with this person!"

Hermione laughed and replied, "I'll be back tomorrow to see you Hadrien. I have to go to bed now anyway." Hadrien looked disappointed with her and he huffed and he lied down on his bed.

Hermione walked away from his bed and headed towards the exit of the Hospital Wing. Outside the door she saw a tall, dark figure, and she paused in her footing. She immediately knew who it was, and then she walked faster as he turned and walked away from the entrance. She reached the door and saw him near the end of the hallway and she ran after him, against her better judgment.

As she reached the corner, she slowed down and she peered her head around the wall and saw him in the middle of the next hallway, no longer walking, but frozen in his steps. She quickly maneuvered her head away from around the corner, and brought her body to lean against the wall. She immediately wished that she had Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Miss. Wilson," a voice rang out, and fear soared through her body. She could die, right now, with one spell from one spell from his evil wand. She clenched her eyes shut, and knew the worst was coming. "I know you are following me."

Footsteps sounded, and they were heading in her direction. She pressed her body against the wall, and she thought better of running. She was not a coward; she was in Gryffindor for a reason. The footsteps finally stopped, and his sweet-smelling breath was blown into her face. She opened her eyes and stared right at him, his dark eyes locking with her own brown ones. Riddle stood right in front of her, not allowing her proper breathing space. Fear was wiped from her face and she glared at him, her eyes full of toxin.

"I know it was you," she said spitefully.

"What was me, Hermione?" He asked teasingly. He said her name slowly, like a lover would, provoking her. He ran his hand down her arm, and then he pressed his hands on the wall, on each side of her head, pulling some of her hairs back. Her heart beat sped up as he did so, but she did not show it on her face, allowing only anger to pass onto her facial expression.

"You know exactly what, Riddle, Hadrien's memory is gone. No doubt you heard about it by now. I know you ordered Cygnus to do it," she whispered nastily, not breaking their stare.

"I see," he answered, and he lowered his arms to his own sides, but he did not step away from her.

"You can deny it all you want, but we both know the truth," she threatened. He hissed, and his hands lunged for her shoulders, keeping her pressed against the wall.

"You're lucky it wasn't you who received it instead of Mr. Lupin," he snapped, his eyes full of hatred.

"Maybe you're not lucky at all, Riddle," she said, smiling viciously.

He let out a low chuckle and replied sickeningly sweetly, "Hermione, we both know that you're not telling anyone. No one would even believe you. Hadrien in his right mind might have, but you're brighter than he is."

"I don't need your approval, Riddle," she answered through her gritted teeth. He simply smiled.

"Of course you don't, Hermione."

Voices were then heard from the other end of the hallway, Hermione could recognize one of them as Slughorn's. At this time, prefects had to be back in their dormitories as well, and Hermione immediately regretted following Riddle. He gripped her arm and pulled her down into the next hallway as quietly as he possibly could. They reached an empty classroom and he shoved her inside it roughly, with him following suit. He slowly closed the door, and used a charm to lock it from the outside only. Hermione filled with relief that she was hidden from the teachers. Riddle did not let any emotions pass his face as he stared at her blankly.

Then it came to her, she was locked, in a room, with Riddle! Of all people it had to be him. He could murder her or torture her. She vowed to herself to never follow him again, in an empty hallway, past curfew. She walked away from him and sat down in one of the desks, waiting for this to end, hoping for a voice to pass the classroom, so she could just leave. Riddle sat in a desk right next to her own, and she rolled her eyes at him. They both said nothing to each other, and she could notice that Riddle detested this as much as she did.

"Oh, Maximus, she is an outstanding student. She's in Slug Club for Merlin's sake! Why do I always feel you have to complain about each and every student in this school!" Slughorn's voice boomed from right outside the classroom she was locked in.

"She rubs me the wrong way, Horace, always acts high and mighty for all these years I've had her. I don't have to like every single student, especially a one that is favored by every other teacher," the other voice pointed out. Hermione could recognize the voice as Professor Spinster's, the Study of Ancient Runes teacher who seemed to hate her.

"Hermione Wilson is a fantastic student! Always gets an O!" Slughorn exclaimed.

Hermione's eye widened. Riddle looked at her, smirking, so she glared at him. This exchange awkwardly reminded her of one she would have had with Harry or Ron, but she brushed that thought aside. Riddle would never be like them.

"Goodnight, Horace," Spinster declared, and she could hear his footsteps retreating away from the door. Another set of footsteps followed suit. Riddle stood from his seat and, he looked through the crack of the door, noting that both of the teachers were gone. Hermione dared herself to stand up from her spot. She walked towards the door, and waited a few steps behind Riddle, her hand clenched on the wand in her pocket.

"He sure loves you Hermione," Riddle said sarcastically. Hermione ignored him. Suddenly he turned around from the door and faced her.

"Aren't we leaving now," she said.

"No," Riddle uttered plainly.

"Let me out, Riddle," she ordered angrily, her hand gripping her wand tighter.

He shook his head, and he advanced on her before she had time to put her wand on him. He pushed her against the wall, and her back slammed upon it. Pain soared through her spine as she crashed on the ground.

"Stand up," he commanded from right above her, not allowing her much room to stand. She glared at him, but she knew it was best to listen and so she stood. She would attack at the moment he was not expecting it.

His shoulders pressed her against the wall and he kissed her on the lips. His tongue was attacking the inside of her mouth viciously with pure anger. She did not return it, and she remained shocked as he invaded her mouth. Voldemort, kissing her, a muggle-born! His hands began to reach up her uniform shirt, catching her by surprise. She did the first thing that came to her mind. She brought her leg in between his, and began to kiss back, making him believe she wanted this. She used her leg, which was between his and lifted it quickly, smacking it against his sensitive area. He buckled away, and groaned in pain as he fell on the floor when she kicked it again.

"Damn you," he groaned and she ran out of the classroom.

Relief flooded her system, and she was left absolutely confused as to why he would do that to her. It made no sense. She had no time to ponder it, and she quickly ran back to Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady scolded her when she returned.

No one was in the common room area, and she threw herself on the comfy, red couch. Her head was spinning. Why the hell would he do that to her? She began to believe that he wanted to rape her, something which she always thought that Voldemort must have done to women. No one would go into his bed voluntarily, except Bellatrix. Of course, she thought that when he looked like a snake. Here, she had to admit, he was very handsome, and the girls swooned at his feet. Perhaps he thought she would enjoy it. Maybe he believed that it would get her not to reveal anything to anyone, about Hadrien's incident, and about whatever must have happened last year. Or maybe, he wanted her. She had no idea what the "incident" was last year, it always left her befuddled after every encounter she had had with Riddle. This "incident" could have drawn him to her.

She ran both her hands through her head, trying to comprehend all of these thoughts. Yet, it all wounded down to one lone thing.

She kneed Lord Voldemort's privates.

XXX

Saturday morning, Hermione, Harry and Ron sat in the Great Hall during breakfast. Hermione had gotten no sleep at all last night. After a while thinking in the common room she had retreated to her bed, but had only slept for around an hour. She was nervous; Riddle could attack her at any second he wanted to. The only place she felt safe was in her dormitory, as no boy could come into the girl's dormitory thanks to the Founder's charms on the school. Harry and Ron appeared worried when they looked at her almost falling asleep into her cereal bowl.

Harry finally spoke up, "Hermione, what happened last night? You and Hadrien never returned to the dormitory, and Ron and I were worried about you and him, well mainly you. I don't know the bloke well as he's seventh year, you know."

"Oh," she muttered tiredly. "He was obliviated during our rounds."

Harry and Ron's eyes widened as they exchanged look with each other. Most of the Gryffindor table was attracted by this new set of news.

"Hermione! Tell us everything!" One brunette girl ordered excitedly.

Hermione sighed, "He was obliviated by Cygnus Black during our rounds. He's in the Hospital Wing if you want to visit him."

Everyone around her began murmuring with each other about this newfound gossip. Harry and Ron directed their attention towards her again.

"Hermione, what else happened?" Ron asked uneasily.

"I'll tell you guys when we're alone," she said in a hushed tone. She brought her hands through her hair and groaned openly, once again attracting more attention than necessary. She could feel a certain pair of dark eyes glaring at her from across the hall, but she would not even give him the glory of paying any attention to him.

"_He deserved the kicks he got, he had no right to touch me that way,"_ she thought. "_He's nothing but a slimy bastard, who you are here to kill, not make friends with."_

The thoughts kept circulating through her head in a vicious and tiring cycle. She needed quiet, everyone's talking just annoyed her.

"I'm going to the library," she announced to her friends and she trumped off to go hide in her favorite place of seclusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading guys!<strong>

**Now I'm just wondering, which Riddle actor do you prefer, Christian Coulson or Frank Dillane. Personally I like Christian, Frank is too baby-faced to be as Riddle was described, and Christian is perfect. Feel free to say so in your review, I'd like to know!  
><strong>

**Au revior for now  
><strong>

**-Simply Paranoia  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for reading the chapter. **

**Thanks especially who reviewed last chapter, Britleigh, hateme101, In This Style and Zelma Kallis! Special thanks to hateme101 who seems to always review each chapter!  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, it is one of my favorites, same with the last one.  
><strong>

**I am also going to be editing old chapters. Nothing drastic will change, just minor edits and such.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The library was a nice and quiet place that Hermione always loved to go to. All the information that surrounded every time she would come never ceased to amaze her. In this time period there were more dark books available to her and other students, ones that should be in the Restricted Section. Under Headmaster Dippet, the library was more easy-going with the books the students read. It allowed Hermione more research opportunities for the questions that she needed to answer. The darker books gave her a more in-depth study of the subjects. Those books did include dark material, but some of them did not only include the dark material.

She would see Riddle lurking in the library as much as her, and it disgusted her to think that they had a similarity. She and the future Dark Lord both the bright bookworms of their day. Now Riddle had competition on his plate. It was only that one time he talked to her in the library, otherwise he would be absorbed in his book, or he would glare at her. She just knew that her life would now be worse in this decade after her encounter with him the previous night.

The question over whether he had an attraction to her, or just wanted to use her kept circulating around in her head, preventing her from fully concentrating on her book. Whatever had "happened" the previous year mystified her. It greatly affected Riddle, and strangely, Harry and Ron had nothing to do with it, but Hadrien Lupin did. Now since Hadrien's mind was wiped, she felt that she had no hope of discovering what it was, this time's Dumbledore did not even know. It was still possible that Dumbledore does know, but he wishes to not release that information to her, Harry or Ron.

She thought of her book and tried to read it again.

_Rowena Ravenclaw, founder of the Ravenclaw House at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, deems a great mystery to hundreds of researchers throughout many centuries. It is speculated that she has several hidden secrets within the walls of the school. Some wizards during their time at the school have reported a "Come and Go Room" or the Room of Requirement in the school that is known to have been created by Ravenclaw herself. What remains unknown about this room is that rumors have circulated that Ravenclaw has rooms within the room itself where she hid her many secrets, and the rumored books that she had written, which would spill her advanced knowledge to the world. No one has found any proof that she has done this, but—_

"Hermione!" A cheery, annoying voice screeched, causing Hermione to jump in her seat and for the book to fall right out of her hands. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and looked to see Myrtle, who could be more annoying than Voldemort himself and all of the Death Eaters combined.

Through her gritted teeth she said, "Yes, Myrtle?"

"How are you?" Myrtle asked.

"Just dandy," Hermione sarcastically replied. Myrtle nodded her head and she sat down in the empty seat next to Hermione.

"Hermione? Why won't Harry go on a date with me?" Myrtle asked sadly, and Hermione could tell that if she said the wrong thing, Myrtle would explode into tears.

Hermione sighed. She knew that Harry would not go on a date with Myrtle if his life depended on it. She also had the suspicion that he had somewhat of a crush on Ron's little sister, Ginny. At the end of their fifth year, she could tell that he greatly admired her. She had always had a crush on him, but Hermione had recommended to Ginny to see other people, like Michael Corner.

So she replied, "He likes this girl back home."

"What?" Myrtle exclaimed, tears filling her eyes. She bolted out of the library weeping, and Hermione rolled her eyes at the girl's behavior and packed up her belongings. Harry and Ron were expecting her to tell them what had happened between her and Riddle last night. It was not an occasion she was looking forward to.

XXX

"Hermione! Why would you do that? Why would you follow him? For the brightest witch of your age, you sure know how to get yourself into trouble!" Ron yelled in his frustration. They were in the Room of Requirement, so no one would disturb their encounter, and so they would not have to bother with silencing charms. The room that had appeared to them looked exactly like the Gryffindor Common Room, except there were no staircases to the girl and boy's dorm rooms. The fireplace was lit to a nice warm temperature that comforted the teenagers.

"I'm sorry Ronald!" Hermione snapped angrily. "I'm sorry that I want to get to the bottom of this mystery, and I'm sorry that at that moment I felt the need to confront him! Our enemy! Do you forget why we are here? We have to get close to him to strike! You are completely overreacting!"

"I am not completely overreacting! You could have died, and then where would we be? Harry and I wouldn't be able to do this without you!" Ron shouted.

"Where would you be? Alive! You seem to be acting like you all are depending on me for the plans, for everything! What have you done exactly? It's not all on me, Ronald!" Hermione hollered.

"Calm down both of you!" Harry boomed. "This fighting won't get us anywhere! Hermione's right, we have to get close to him to strike. But Ron is also right, you could have died. It's Voldemort!"

"Thank you Harry," Hermione sighed, and Ron groaned.

"What else happened?" Harry calmly asked.

"Well, we were in the classroom waiting for Slughorn and Spinster to pass. When they did, he wouldn't let me out of the room. He pushed me against the wall and well he, uh," Hermione answered.

"He what?" Ron pestered nastily.

Hermione's cheeks grew red at the thought of it, but she answered, "He kissed me."

"What!" Both Harry and Ron yelled at the same time. Harry put his head in his face and began pacing while Ron was simply dumbfounded, his mouth gaping open.

"Yes, well I then proceeded to kick him in his private areas, and I ran out of the classroom to Gryffindor tower," Hermione stated, ashamed of herself.

Harry and Ron were both extremely flabbergasted. Ron's mouth was wide open, and Harry's eyes proved that he was shocked. Hermione closed her eyes and Ron ran a hand through his red mane.

After a few minutes Ron spoke, "Well, you got close to him, and you really struck him, hard." Harry and Hermione stared at Ron for a minute, but then the three of them laughed together.

"Maybe we saved the day, in the future, he will be too afraid of his privates getting hurt to do anything," Harry chortled.

"You know Harry, if we don't succeed, and we have to go back to the future in the state it's in, just kick him where it hurts, that'll kill him and we'll all be fine," Ron snickered.

"Okay, enough, we need to make a game plan," Hermione declared after she stopped laughing.

"As much as I don't like to say it, Hermione, he's taken an interest in you specifically," Harry said after he got a hold of himself.

"I know, it's simply horrible. Whatever it is that 'happened' last year really affected him," Hermione replied.

"It's all Dumbledore messing with his head. He's very intelligent, what if he figures out that we were never here before?" Harry suddenly asked.

"It's very likely that will happen. If it does, we will have to be ready for it," Hermione responded.

"Dumbledore didn't even really tell us what to do in this time," Ron mentioned.

"It's all a blur to me, and we can't return to the future, who knows what it will be like now," Hermione groaned.

"What would the harm be, we have that device thingy, we can just return," Harry suggested.

"I don't know," Hermione moaned. "I don't think Dumbledore would like it if we did."

"Bloody hell with Albus Dumbledore, maybe a kick in the privates would do him good for not telling us anything," Ron proposed. Hermione's lips twitched at the thought of Dumbledore getting a kick in his sensitive areas, and she burst out laughing along with her best friends.

XXX

The classes throughout the week just droned on, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were still clueless as to what they had to do to get close to Riddle as Gryffindors. Ron had previously suggested that he and Harry join the Death Eaters in order to take Riddle down from the inside, but Hermione knew that no Gryffindor would be welcomed into it. It was a society full of Slytherins, and she figured that there must be some kind of latent rule to prevent Gryffindors from participating in their 'activities'. She almost wished that the two Dumbledores made them Slytherins, it would truly be beneficial to the mission at hand.

Riddle did not speak to her in the classes she had to sit next to him unless he had to. She was thankful for that, although, she would receive several glares from his direction throughout the days. It was only late October, and she had in her right mind to punch him square in the face. He had no right to glare at her, for he was the one who attacked her!

During Potions class one day in the next week, she and Riddle captured the class's attention by fighting over the Elixir to Induce Euphoria that they had to prepare together. Slughorn unfortunately was a fan of working in pairs.

"Riddle, listen to me right now, you crush the Shrivelfig, not chop it!" Hermione ordered furiously. Riddle had repeatedly tended to make the potion his own way. He repeatedly dismissed multiple instructions listed in the book, and he would change it up, still earning a perfect potion. Hermione's hair was growing bushier by the second with all the stress she was dealing with having to work with Riddle.

"Wilson, as you see, we will get the potion completely correct in the end, there is no use in fighting with me over this," he said calmly, trying to avoid attracting more attention.

"The book says chop! Don't you dare crush another Shrivelfig! You're wasting them!" Hermione begged in fear that her perfect marks in this class would be ruined by his unbearable, obnoxious attitude.

Riddle stared right at her as he picked up his crushed Shrivelfig and dumped it inside the cauldron, followed by the next. Many future Death Eaters laughed at the sight of Riddle teasing her. Slughorn eyed them suspiciously, but he still had a wide smile glistening his chubby cheeks. Harry and Ron both gave her pitying looks from their different tables.

Hermione's eyes were widened, and disappointment and worry were shown in her brown irises. Riddle examined the potion and he smirked at it. Hermione drew up the nerve to gaze in the cauldron, and she inspected it. It was the perfect shade of magenta that the book required. It appeared to have a smoother consistency than the cauldrons near them, and she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Just look at that Hermione, as I said, perfect," Riddle said in a tone that showed he was reprimanding her, and that smirk remained on his face. She would not even glorify him with a response.

Slughorn trudged over, and he inspected their potion. A larger smile grew on his face as he let out a little cheer, causing a few students in the class to let out a giggle. Slughorn pulled out a vial from his cloak and poured some of their potion inside it.

"You two are free to go," he said to them as he cheerfully walked towards another group's potion. Hermione slowly packed up her belongings, so that Riddle could leave ahead of her. His arm slowly brushed against hers, forcing a blush to creep upon her face. She let out an angry huff, making Abraxas Malfoy stare at her, since he sat right across from her at her table. She scowled at him, and he gave her a wink in return. She stormed out of the classroom, ignoring Harry and Ron's attempts to communicate with her.

Riddle was right at the end of the hallway, but she could not bring herself to give a damn. He was the reason as to why she was even here, why she even had to bother with this time period. He was the reason that she was discriminated against. She wanted to pull out her wand right then and there and say 'Avada Kedavra.' Yet, for all she knew he could have a horcrux made already, or Aurors would immediately come and arrest her.

No one else was in the hallway; Slughorn had released them too early for her liking. She was stranded with no witnesses to whatever Riddle may endeavor. Riddle stopped walking, but she continued on. She had just past him when he roughly seized her small arm.

"Hermione," he said slowly. She turned her body around and faced him defiantly.

"Riddle," she spat.

"I want an apology," he demanded in a soft tone.

"An apology?" Hermione sputtered. "For what!"

"You know exactly what," he growled as he increased the grip he held on her arm. They locked gazes for a second until Hermione drew back her arm, and slapped him across the face. She stepped away from him in case her were to retaliate.

He shone with pure fury as he drew out his wand and shouted, "Stupefy!"

Hermione blocked the curse and sent her own to him, which he blocked. They continued in this pattern, both getting frustrated with their attempts. Finally, Riddle sent a curse at her nonverbally, successfully sending her backwards, slamming her head against the stone, dungeon wall.

XXX

Hermione opened her eyes slowly as she was greeted by a brightly lit, white room. She groaned and rolled to her side, rubbing her hands along her face. Her head began to fill up with immediate pain and she moaned, pressing her hand against the back of her head. She sat up slowly, and she realized she was in a bed in the Hospital Wing. Confusion infested her brain, she did not remember what had happened to her, and she did not know why she was here. She remembered leaving Potions class, but that was it. She looked to her right, and she saw Hadrien sitting on his own bed, reading a book. As if feeling her gaze on him, he looked up from his book.

"Ah, Hermione, you're awake," he recognized happily.

"Hello Hadrien, do you know what, uh, happened to me?" she asked.

"Professor Spinster found you unconscious in the dungeons," he answered. "I'm learning who these people are Hermione, it's quite fun to see their reactions when I say, what's your name!"

"Really? Spinster found me, that's quite a shock," she commented, fairly amused.

"He does seem like he has a stick stuck way up his arse the way he acts," Hadrien remarked, and Hermione chuckled.

"No doubt about that. Do you know how he found me though?" Hermione questioned.

"Uh, your head was slammed against the wall, that's as much as I know. The teachers were gushing on about it. They summed up that you were probably attacked, or that you were dueling," Hadrien replied honestly. It then all came rushing back to Hermione. She had been dueling, with Riddle of all people. He had cast a nonverbal curse, and had sent her flying against the wall. She inwardly groaned.

"Thanks Hadrien," she muttered unenthusiastically. "How long have I been out?"

"Uh, well, I don't know, I came back from classes about an hour ago if that gives you any idea, but I had a free last as I'm apparently in seventh year," Hadrien said in his response.

"I see, it's great that you are still allowed to take classes, Hadrien," Hermione noted.

"Oh yes, lucky me," Hadrien sarcastically said with a roll of his stormy, blue eyes.

"Was that you, Miss Wilson," a voice shot out from nowhere. Madam Reid came rushing in, and she checked on Hermione's injury. She asked Hermione what had happened to her, and Hermione lied that she could not remember. Madam Reid mumbled about two cases of lost memory, as she checked over Hermione's condition. Madam Reid ordered her to spend the night in order for her to check on her to make sure she is still alright. She would be free to go the next morning.

The Hospital Wing's doors suddenly burst open, and Harry and Ron came rushing inside. They caught sight of her at the far end of the wing, and they dashed to her bed.

"Hermione, are you okay? What happened?" Ron immediately asked. Madam Reid looked at the trio with distaste before she retreated into her office.

She sighed and replied, "I'm fine, Ron, and well, I got into a fight with Riddle. Obviously, he won."

"That little git," Harry sniped.

"I'll kill 'em," Ron muttered.

"That's what we are here to do isn't it," Hermione chuckled.

Then a voice asked, "Who are you two?"

The three of them looked at Hadrien Lupin, who was looking enlightened towards them.

"I'm Harry Potter, and that's Ron Weasley," Harry responded, and as soon as the words left his lips, he knew he had made a fatal error. He slapped his forehead with his hand and groaned. Hadrien left his bed, and he walked over to the three of them eagerly.

"What was that?" Hadrien asked when he was standing right between Harry and Ron, as he could not quite hear Harry well. The three of them breathed a sigh of relief that went unnoticed by Hadrien.

"Harry Evans, Ron Griffiths," Hermione shot out before the other two had a chance to reply. Hadrien smiled. He crossed his arms out in front of him, and he shook the hands of the boys.

"I'm sure we've met before, but I do not have any valid memories," Hadrien stated with a wide smile as though it were everyday talk.

Suddenly, Madam Reid came rushing back in, and she made Harry and Ron leave the Hospital Wing. She then forced Hadrien back to his bed, even though he was not at all physically ill. She tended to Hermione's head and requested that she spend the night. After Madam Reid left the room Hadrien began talking again.

"What happened, do you remember?"

"Riddle and I were fighting, he sent a curse making me fly against the wall, smashing my head," she muttered and Hadrien nodded his head.

"You mentioned that name before didn't you, something happened between the three of us…?" Hadrien questioned. He was eager to relearn all of his memories.

"If only I knew Hadrien, I would tell you," she replied sardonically.

"Did you get hit with that obliviate spell a bit?" Hadrien jokingly asked.

"Hardy har har," Hermione said sarcastically and with a roll of her eyes. Hadrien kept talking to her, and his voice lulled her to sleep after a few hours of chatting.

XXX

The next morning Madam Reid said that Hermione was free to go, but she led Hermione and Hadrien to their classes. Hadrien had Transfiguration first thing while Hermione had Potions again. Hadrien gave her a kiss on the cheek as a parting when he entered his classroom. Hermione could not help but blush when he did so. She could not get those feelings in the way of her mission. She did not even belong in this time. She had to admit that Hadrien was gorgeous with tousled, light brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She had to keep in mind that he could possibly be the father of Remus, and that someone out there was waiting for Hadrien. A cheek kiss would not change anything. If anything, Riddle's horrid, unwanted kiss meant more.

Madam Reid escorted her into Potions, practically shoving her inside the classroom. The whole entire class turned to stare at her. The Slytherin's were smirking at her while the rest were just looking. She slowly walked in the class and took her seat next to Riddle with many pairs of eyes following her movements.

Professor Slughorn then said to her, "How are you feeling Miss. Wilson? I heard about your incident. I can't believe it happened right after my class yesterday! Whoever did it to you is absolutely disgraceful!"

"I'm alright, thank you, sir," she cautiously replied. Slughorn nodded his head and then he continued lecturing the class.

"Yes, you took quite the hit to the head didn't you," Riddle said low enough so that only Hermione could possibly hear him.

"I hope you drink house elf piss," Hermione snapped back in a whisper. Riddle let out a low laugh.

"That's no way to treat your superior," he countered in an easy going tone.

"Superior, don't make me chortle. Slughorn will think he missed out on the best joke of the year, which it is," Hermione retorted angrily while glaring at Riddle. Abraxas and Avery, the other two Slytherins sitting at their table, seemed to sense the tension, and were staring at them.

"I'm sure he'll be disappointed, as you, with your mudblood brain, misinterpreted what I said," Riddle growled.

"Unlike you, I'm proud of what I am," she bit back, causing Riddle to slap his hand against the table. Slughorn looked up from the chalkboard and looked at him.

"Yes, Tom?"

"It was an accident, sir," he replied calmly, and Slughorn brushed it off. Riddle then faced his notes, and he continued writing in his elegant scrawl everything Slughorn wrote on the chalkboard.

Hermione chose not to let his words bother her. He is going to be the future Lord Voldemort after all, a man who feels that muggles and 'mudbloods' sicken him. Though, the kiss from the previous week still bothered her. If he knows that she is a muggle born, why would he kiss her? More importantly, how in the world does he know that she is a muggle born?

XXX

The rest of the classes of the day continued normally. Professor Merrythought was as cheerful as usual, and Dumbledore entranced her with beautiful transfiguration. Professor Spinster of course picked on her during class, but today he seemed angrier at her, even though he was the one who apparently found her in the dungeons.

Hermione snuck into the boy's dormitory at one in the morning and searched through Harry's trunk for the Marauder's map. She found it and whispered, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. It revealed itself to her and she desperately searched for Riddle's name on it. There had not been a Death Eater meeting in the Room of Requirement that she knew of since the last one she had witnessed. She had checked the map almost every day afterwards. Surprisingly, every time she did, none of the boys in the dormitory awoke. It was a miracle that they could stay asleep through her clambering in their room.

Her eyes caught sight of Riddle's name on the Grand Staircase next to an Alphard Black. Excitement drowned her body, causing her to knock over Harry's trunk as she looked for the Invisibility Cloak eagerly.

Harry mumbled in his sleep, making Hermione's heart thud. He sat up in his bed, and Hermione had no choice but to wait for him to scold her. She felt as though he was her father, and that she was going to be sent to bed by him for staying up too late reading.

Harry stretched his limbs out, rubbed his eyes, and looked straight at her.

"Her-hermione?"

"Yes Harry, it's me," she muttered.

"Wh-what are you doing with my stuff?" he asked.

"I've been, um, well, trying to find Death Eaters on the map, so I could spy on a meeting again. Just go back to sleep," she answered lightheartedly.

"Did you find any on the map?" he questioned readily.

"I, well I found Riddle with an Alphard Black on the stairs," she responded faintly.

Harry got out of his bed and snatched the cloak and map from Hermione's hands, and he also took his wand from the nightstand. He then left the room without waiting for Hermione to come along. She was stunned, and after a minute she got up and followed Harry into the common room.

"Harry!" she screeched.

"I'm going, Hermione," he answered in an annoyed tone.

Hermione rushed near him as he put the cloak on. She felt the cloak in her grasp, and she ushered herself under it. Harry glared at her, but he knew he had no choice but to bring Hermione along with him. He just did not want her to get into anymore danger. They were silent as they left the portrait hall and maneuvered themselves to Riddle's location. He was stationary, remaining in the same spot as when Hermione first spotted him on the map. Alphard was still there as well, curiosity overwhelmed her. A Death Eater meeting could not possibly be occurring.

Hermione and Harry slowed on the stairs when they caught a glance of Riddle's perfected hair. He was situated on the stairs with a boy who looked similar to Sirius Black, Harry's late godfather. Hermione and Harry crouched behind a banister as they watched the two boys' interaction.

"You failed me, Alphard," Riddle identified emotionlessly.

"I don't give a shit Riddle, I'm done with all this crap! For Merlin's sakes, I'm older than you bastard!" Alphard yelled defiantly.

"How dare you!" Riddle snarled. He raised his wand and murmured a curse. Alphard was sent to the floor, screaming cries of pain, his limbs twitching spastically. Harry and Hermione both could not stand watching this torture. Harry threw the cloak over himself, making the cloak fully cover Hermione.

"Expelliarmus!" He shouted, disarming Riddle. Riddle turned around in a second, and his expression flared.

"Spying is not polite, Evans," he yapped.

"It's not as bad as casting illegal curses," Harry retorted, his wand pointed right at Riddle. Alphard groaned and he gathered himself. He pulled himself up using the banister. He snatched his wand out of his pocket and also pointed his wand at Riddle.

Riddle lunged for his wand that was on the ground. A second after he grabbed it he cast a nonverbal spell, knocking both Harry and Alphard off of their feet. Alphard was sent down the stairs, and Hermione could hear a bone crack loudly. Harry was able to get up, and Harry and Riddle's battle heated up. Hermione could not take it anymore. She stood up, and started flinging curses at Riddle from under the cloak. Riddle was mystified, but he concentrated on fighting Harry and defending himself from any curses sent.

"Is Wilson here too? I heard her annoying voice casting spells!" Riddle demanded out of Harry, who said nothing in return. Riddle did not deserve a response.

Hermione inched down the stairs as the boys were dueling, so she could get to Alphard. The stairs began to move, and Alphard was left stranded on the third floor landing, while the rest of them were being turned to the fourth floor landing just as Hermione was about to reach him. Alphard was lying unconscious, making him seem so helpless. In a rage, Hermione flung stupefy towards Riddle, but he easily defended it, frustrating her further.

"Diffindo!" she heard Riddle yell. He sliced Harry's arm open, causing blood to flow out and onto the floor. Harry moaned because of the pain, and Hermione let out an unwanted shriek, causing Riddle's dark eyes to pierce through her, even though she was invisible.

"Wilson," he snarled, and Harry used Riddle's distraction to his advantage. He flung diffindo right back at him, cutting Riddle clothes and his back open. Hermione threw the cloak off of herself, making Riddle growl in anger. "Crucio!"

Hermione was sent to the floor in pain, it was the worse pain she had ever felt in her life. Riddle packed severe amounts of anger behind the Unforgivable curse. She cried out helplessly, desperately wanting it to end immediately. Riddle brought more pain to her body and Harry tackled Riddle to the ground, forcing Riddle to lose his concentration of the spell. The boys wrestled on the ground, rolling down the staircase. Hermione slowly breathed, trying to regain herself, trying to pick herself off of the floor, but she couldn't.

"Let me guess," Riddle uttered out while he and Harry were wrestling, their bright, red blood dripping onto each other. "You know what happened last year. Wilson told you."

"Damn right," Harry snapped, even though both he and Hermione did not know what happened last year at all. Harry had Riddle pinned underneath him and he punched him in the face.

"What is going on here?" A voice boomed.

The three of them were alerted, and they turned to see Professor Spinster standing next to the unconscious Alphard.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading!<strong>

**Please review. Giving a review really motivates me to keep writing, knowing what my readers actually think!  
><strong>

**As with last chapter, I asked y'all which Riddle you prefer, Dillane or Coulson. I personally prefer Coulson,and that's who I imagine when I read stories with Riddle and when I write this story, but I wanna know what you all think.  
><strong>

**Much love!  
><strong>

**-Simply Paranoia  
><strong>


End file.
